In Between
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU Post season six: Before they can go to Earth there are several issues to resolve. Krolia narrowed her eyes as she looked at the main one. Shiro looked past exhausted as he heavily leaned on his left arm. He was even more relentless in his training than Kolivan. "You need to go slower. Humans cannot -" His quiet chuckle made her pause. "I'm not exactly human anymore, am I?"
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU/Canon because season six is still running laps in my head and my other stories aren't there yet for me to write about it (or reference).

I want this to be a main focus of Keith, Krolia, and Shiro but the others will show as well.

...and most likely some Shallura...XD The dynamics intrigue me.

IB

IB

IB

The trip back to Earth was to begin with a trip to Olkarion.

Before Olkarion, Krolia and Keith had to check in with Kolivan. Seeing as they also needed information that only the Blades would have it was decided that an in person report was best. But before Kolivan they had several pit stops for food and for Lance to clear out the manure building up in Red, much to Keith's agitation. The Red Lion was no longer his to pilot but there was plenty of attachment left to make him half wish they had made hamburgers out of that pooping milkshake maker.

Almost as soon as he thought it Keith let out a nearly inaudible sigh. _I don't really mean it,_ he mentally apologized. However crazy it sounded Kaltenecker was a part of Team Voltron, space flies and all.

Sitting in the back Krolia heard her son's quiet sound. "We should be reaching the outpost soon."

The cosmic wolf's claws sounded as he walked over to the pilot's seat. Keith kept his hands on Black's controls. The wolf merely sat next to him and placed his head along his leg. He couldn't help it. He moved a hand off to place on the wolf's head for a brief couple of seconds.

"The sooner we get there the better," he mumbled out.

Krolia's eyes drifted, seeing the silver head of Shiro. They had very little to cushion him as he slept but Keith's red jacket seemed to be enough for him.

"Kolivan will know where Slav is."

After the fight with Zarkon Slav's talents were needed throughout multiple Blade outposts. They kept his location secret for obvious reasons and wouldn't dare send it via holo-message or holo-screen. Once they had Slav he could work with Pidge, Hunk, and Ryner to create a new arm for Shiro. Earth's technology wasn't anywhere close enough to provide the type of arm he needed.

Keith risked a glance behind. His brows furrowed, seeing his friend and mentor's still form. The rising of his white chest plate was the only indication that he was indeed alive. It was all so surreal, so strange...

"Don't," came Krolia's even tone of voice.

"What?"

She gave her son an indescribable look. "None of this is your fault."

He looked at the remains of Shiro's right arm. "...I cut it off."

"It was a fight."

His eyes gleamed in the low purple light of the Black Lion before he turned forward.

"He'll get a better one."

Of that he'd make sure.

 _"Uh guys..."_

Keith sighed as Lance's voice sounded out in the comms. "Stop feeding the cow Lance."

 _"It's not for Kaltenecker."_

 _"Lancey gotta potty,"_ Hunk crooned.

 _"Shut it Hunk!"_

"Just pee in a bottle," Keith frowned. "We can't afford to be wasting more time."

 _"With Kaltenecker watching?!"_

 _"Actually..."_

 _"Now Pidgey gotta potty,"_ Lance echoed Hunk with a laugh.

 _"Admitting one's limits is not weakness,"_ Allura defended.

"...You too Allura?" Keith sighed with exasperation.

 _"Romelle and Coran as well,"_ she primly huffed. _"Not solely myself."_

Krolia stood up. She stared out through the Lion's windows to see where they were.

"This isn't the best area to stop."

"Can you guys hold it? Krolia says it's not safe."

 _"For how long?"_

Keith looked to her. She crossed her arms as she considered.

"Our safest bet is planet Idicar. There's plenty of rock cover to hide the lions." She pointed out to the left. "Head that way for another five doboshes."

"You guys heard that?"

There were some mumbled answers. Keith took it as consent.

IB

"We shouldn't linger."

As soon as Krolia said that, Keith wondered if they should leave and find some other planet. But the moment he stood his bladder made itself known. _At least the others didn't hear me admit it._ The wolf stood up with him. Krolia followed them outside but stopped near the Lion.

"I'll keep an eye out."

He looked back with slight guilt. His bladder nearly made him forget.

"Shiro -"

"I won't be far."

He took off his helmet. "In case you need to contact the others."

"Keep it." She lifted up a black and white helmet. "I'm borrowing your friend's."

Keith nodded then slipped his helmet back on. She watched as her son's white and red uniform disappeared from her sight as he walked past a large rock formation. She walked in the opposite direction to take care of her business. Underneath her feet she could feel the jagged, dried black soil that made up this planet.

The Blades used to have an outpost hidden out here but with the constant wind storms making communication difficult and the sheer barren terrain made it useless for them. Centuries ago, there was flora and fauna but it was before Zarkon. The planet's lush resources were dug up and practically sucked out of Idicar leaving it bare for some of the worst pests to come and take residence.

It worked for going dark but not for long.

She had slipped the helmet on in case the others found something. There was some bickering between the team regarding which side of the rocks was the designated 'ladies room' and which was the 'gents.' It was all playful banter. A part of her felt relieved especially when she heard her son's voice amongst the bickering.

 _I always wondered if they had anyone._

Leaving Earth was a regret she had but would not take back. Staying meant more Galra soldiers. Being with them left them open to danger and death. It was the life of a spy - her life. She couldn't allow that to harm them. Not if there was something she could do. Her head lowered a little.

 _Not that it helped Ryou._

Keith's memories of his father's death was still seared into her mind...

* * *

Coran was already back in Blue. Allura mumbled to herself as she cleaned her hands.

Being a race of diplomats they had came up with a cleaning solution for travels that would cleanse then dry up within ticks. Pidge had smugly called it 'hand sanitizer,' claiming that Earth came up with that too before walking back to her Lion. Allura was certain the Altean version did a much thorough job.

Romelle smelled her hands once the solution dried. "I haven't scented this in many deca-phoebs."

"Do you not have _kleane?"_

"We do but the scent is different."

 _I suspect that is the smallest difference._ Allura looked back at her traveling pack. _My people are alive, Shiro's back, Lotor's gone..._ There was much to take in and within a relatively short amount of time. When they arrive at the Blades' outpost she was going to have to reveal her failure as a leader.

She didn't even notice that the Head of Voltron was a clone for heavens' sake.

She closed her eyes. Then her brows furrowed. The White Lion stirred inside her. It occurred from time to time but it felt stronger, more urgent. She expanded her senses, searching, seeking - she physically recoiled. She clenched her head as the piercing quintessense of the creatures still lingered in her mind.

"Princess?"

"We need to go," she breathed out, quickly turning on her comms. "Team, there's something out there. We -"

Her message fell on deaf ears as the terrain rumbled.

IB

IB

IB


	2. Chapter 2

IB

IB

IB

"So how's road tripping with your mom?"

Keith looked over at Hunk as he passed the hand sanitizer.

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" Lance huffed over his shoulder as he zipped up. "You find your missing mom and that's all you have to say?"

"Must be a Galra thing," Hunk speculated. "Kolivan and them are all pretty quiet."

"We mostly caught up already."

"In height too," Hunk teased.

Keith rubbed the top of his wolf's head. "Time passed differently in -"

"Yeah yeah, we know." Lance walked over then crouched in front of the wolf. "Your dog got a name?"

"Yorak. He's a cosmic wolf."

"That's a random name," Hunk off handedly commented.

"It's what Krolia wanted to name me." Keith shrugged. "Might as well put it to use."

"Oh." Pause. "You call your mom by name?"

Lance straightened up. "Not at the 'ma' stage huh?"

"I'm not a child...unlike other people."

Lance glowered. "Other people are _normal._ " He snapped his gaze to the wolf. It was sniffing the air while walking towards the Red Lion. "And tell your dog to back off! Kaltenecker's off limits."

"He's not a dog, he's a -"

"Cosmos coyote. _Whatever._ I'll shoot the little quiznaker before he gets too -"

 _"Team, there's something -"_

They tuned out Allura as the terrain rumbled in front of them. Lance yelped as he was thrown off balance. Hunk was barely able to keep his balance. Even Yorak paused in his stalking as the vibrations continued. Keith grunted then looked up at his wolf. He was growling down at the ground. He put his hands out to feel then quickly backed off.

"Look out-!"

The black earth cracked.

* * *

As soon as Krolia felt the vibrations she had her blade out and transformed.

"Keith," she briskly murmured into the comms as she ran towards the Black Lion. "We need to go before -"

She quickly altered her path as the ground before her split open. She bit out something in the Galran tongue before dodging the spray of green acid. Several long, jagged spine dark creatures emerged from the opening. They were at least half the height of the Black Lion, looking like the centipedes she had seen on Earth but without so many legs. She threw her blade at an angle, making it bounce back to her.

 _Their hides are tougher than I thought._

The creatures let out a shrill shriek before burrowing back underground. Krolia felt the earth rumble again. She kept moving around, trying to pin where they were going to come out from. She saw when they were about to surface but it did not bold well for her.

 _All around._

They adjusted very quickly. Well so could she.

They popped out almost at the same time. One was faster than the others, lunging at her with its circular mouth wide open. She jumped onto this one then plunged her blade into its eye. It shrieked loudly, mindlessly spewing acid out of its mouth. She grabbed its antenna with her other hand and pulled, making it get two of its partners.

 _Quick, but stupid creatures._

Her victory was shortly lived. The earth rumbled louder. Her eyes widened as a cloud of spiny creatures burst out like cursed spirits from a cave. _Wings too?_ She released her blade from the beast then jumped off the creature.

"I'm going to need back up," she calmly murmured into the comms.

There was no response.

She eyed the Black Lion with a frown as she dodged a creature. There was a yellow barrier around it. She adjusted her blade to lay along her forearm. Retreating inside the Lion had been her plan but with the barrier could she enter? The creatures were gathering up together in the sky for an attack.

 _Risk is all I have._

She ran. The barrier stayed up when she approached. With a hiss she turned around to face the creatures with her back touching the barrier. She didn't expect to die this way but at least she met her son again.

"Ah!"

She fell backwards as the barrier let her through. The creatures collided into the yellow force field head on. The first ones died on impact. She could see their necks had snapped as they lay still on the ground. She turned back to the Lion.

Its eyes were glowing.

A sizzling sound had her looking to the barrier. The creatures were spitting acid. _The force field could hold. Or it could dissolve any tick._ With a breath out through her nose she dusted herself and went up the ramp. She paused in the entry way of the cockpit. Shiro's prone body was still on the floor but his head was turned towards her with eyes half open.

They were shining with a yellow light.

* * *

There were at least eight creatures in front of them but Keith had trouble counting with all the motion. On instinct all three summoned their bayards. Yorak was now near Keith's side. The creatures shrieked out before lunging at them.

"Hunk! Lance!"

The duo brought out their guns. Hunk went first, bracing himself as his multi-laser blasted out. The creatures writhed at the attack. Lance started shooting the ones that were not hit.

Keith transformed his bayard sword as one of the creatures came close. Yorak growled as he dashed out with Keith. His sword did no damage. He rolled to the side to avoid a needle sharp leg.

 _"The shell is too hard for a sword!"_ Keith yelled into his comms.

Hunk was doing his blaster for a stronger laser but the creatures were getting too close again. He let loose his multi-laser. Lance frowned as Keith narrowly dodged between foes.

"I'm going closer!"

"Ok." Hunk hit his visor to enhance his sight for analysis of the creature. "Keith, aim for a scorched part," his voice sounded from the comms. "My blasts have weakened those areas."

Keith slid along the ground and then sliced upwards along the scorched belly.

 _"It barely did anything!"_

"I said it was weaker, not easier. Hang on," Hunk grunted as he aimed for the enemy in front of Keith, "Could you move like five feet to the right?"

Keith jumped away. Hunk's blaster thrummed as it sliced the air.

"Ok try now."

Keith's black blade cracked the shell this time. Yorak immediately lunged, getting teeth and claws into the cracked belly. Lance changed his bayard into the broad sword. He yelped as he ducked under a leg and then swung the sword two handed to slice through the scorched joint.

" _Oh yeah baby!_ " Lance whooped loudly in the mic. _"Who's the genius now?"_ His eyes widened suddenly as black wings sprouted out. _"Oh come on!"_

"Lance -!"

Before Hunk could shoot, a blue white beam shot out of the sky. He looked up to see the Green Lion hovering in the air.

 _"You guys are seriously trying to fight hand to hand?"_ came Pidge's flat voice.

"They were blocking our Lions!" Lance gestured wildly.

"Stop bickering and get to Red!" Keith yelled out.

Lance shot him a glare but did what he was told. The Red Lion sensed him and dispelled the barrier. Lance let out a yelp as Red swallowed him up with no warnings. Keith smirked. _Good ol' Red._ Hunk and Pidge shot at the remaining creatures while Keith quickly rejoined Hunk. Yorak came back to Keith's side. Red was now in the air with Green. Keith followed Hunk into the Yellow Lion.

The Lions made quick work of the last two.

 _"K-ith,_ _"_ static, " _-ith."_

"Krolia," Keith frowned as he looked in the direction of the Black Lion. "It's hard to hear you. Are there creatures over with you too?"

 _"Y-s. Th- ion's barrier - holdin-for -ow."_

 _"Did your mom jus- -ay ow?"_ came Lance's voice.

" _Guys,"_ Pidge's voice was slightly better. _"There's a st-rm. Messin- with comms."_

 _"-eam, can you -ear me?!"_

"Allura," Hunk frowned. "Are you ok?"

 _"Th-s -oo m-ny!"_

 _"...I have no quiz-king -lue wh-t you -aid,"_ Lance muttered.

 _"-oo many!"_

"Hunk," Keith put his hand on his shoulder. "Look over where Allura is."

The Yellow Lion turned its head but there was no visual in that direction. Green did the same. In Pidge's Lion she did a scan to get a better view.

 _"-ere's a wh-le mess of th-m!_ " Pidge's Lion shot off. _"G-ng -elp -llura!"_

Lance frowned in his Lion. _"I'll -elp -idge."_

Red shot off. Hunk looked to Keith to ask where to go when Krolia sounded out again.

 _"-eith. Y-r fri-d's eyes gl-ing."_

"What?"

 _"Fri-nd ey-s gl-w-in-."_

"I really hate this planet," Hunk sulked.

"Krolia we're headed over."

 _"-at?"_

"Coming," Keith overstressed.

 _"A-ight."_

Hunk snickered a little as he maneuvered his Lion. "Lance would have gotten a kick hearing her say 'a'ight.' "

Keith unknowingly mimicked Shiro's infamous brow raise.

 _I'm surrounded by six year olds._

 _IB_

 _IB_

 _IB_

AN: I'm excited about the number of people interested in this. I couldn't recall if the cosmic wolf had a name yet so just took liberties there. XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all like what's coming out so far. XD

IB

IB

IB

The blue bayard's whip sliced through the air, getting another creature.

But there were plenty more to take its place. Allura panted as she kept moving. Coran was in the Blue Lion but unable to pilot it. Romelle was hiding behind some rocks per her instruction until she could lure the creatures away from the Blue Lion. The poor girl was no fighter, that much was clear to Allura.

 _Why are there so many over here?_

She did not know how many creatures had been with the others but from what she gathered from the comms it hadn't been anything they couldn't handle. Did the beasts sense her as a weak link, only being one fighter? She narrowed her eyes. _If it was a matter of numbers then they would have been amassed with Pidge._

She darted off suddenly. The squirming cloud gave chase.

As she began to summon her quintessence into her hand a thought occurred to her. _Could it be..When I reached out to them did they sense the White Lion?_ She crouched down, letting them come in close before striking at the ground. White energy burst around her. The creatures shrieked and squirmed on the ground. Those still alive sprouted their unused wings.

 _"Princess,"_ came Coran's voice from the Lion's speaker, _"Romelle is inside now!"_

She readied her hands for another burst. Two rays of blue white lights shot through the mess. She smiled as she saw the Lions but did not allow herself to be distracted. She slammed two hands on the ground this time, making a gap for her to run.

 _Time to get to my lion._

The earth shook beneath her. She stumbled in her run. The gap she had created quickly closed up. She lifted her arm up to form her shield and summoned her bayard as they surrounded her. A chasm split open much larger than the others. Her head shot up as the huge shadowed creature continued to come out of the hole. Sweat formed along the side of her face once the creature reached its full height. She now understood what was happening.

 _They came in numbers because I'm the bigger threat._

* * *

Krolia was crouched over Shiro's form.

"Paladin Shiro."

The glow from his eyes had yet to fade. She snapped her fingers in front of his face but the man didn't even blink. Her hand reached to his neck to make sure he still had a pulse. Once she found it she withdrew her hand. This was something she'd never encountered before. The Voltron lions as a whole was an entirely new situation.

No training could have prepared her for this.

He suddenly took a breath in. Her back straightened in surprise and then relaxed when his eyes returned to normal. With a groan he put his hand over his face, pushing aside his silver bangs.

"Are you alright?"

"Been better," he rasped out.

She frowned when he sat up. "Stay down."

"No," his voice sounded rough from disuse, "There's trouble."

"We _are_ being attacked," she murmured slowly. "How did you -"

"The Black Lion showed me." He used his left hand to get up. "But we're not the ones in danger."

"The storm has made our comms useless." Krolia eyed him curiously. "We're completely surrounded with no way to pilot the Lion," she continued to list in an even tone. "The barrier has begun to deteriorate. Yet we are not in danger."

He put a hand to his forehead as he tried to untangle what he saw just a moment ago.

"The White Lion spoke to Black. Its follower is in danger."

"Spoke where? And who is its follower?"

"In the Astral Plane. Allura." He stumbled against the back of the pilot's chair. He must have been asleep for a very long time. "I can explain later."

She crossed her arms. "You are unable to pilot the Lion."

He did not miss her side glance to the remains of his right arm. "I'm not going to be at the controls."

Her brow arched when he gestured to her then the chair.

"It won't work."

"Not alone and not for long. I'll talk to Black again."

She gave him an assessing look. "...You asked the Lion to allow me through the barrier."

He half smiled. "Black and I have an understanding of sorts."

She did not sit down. "The Lion let you die."

"It saved what it could," he murmured. "Zarkon wanted complete annihilation."

Her eyes narrowed. She slipped into the chair before she could overthink it. He moved closer to her but she paid it no mind. She was testing out the distance to the controls. If she wasn't Galra she probably wouldn't reach.

"Excuse my hold," she heard him murmur.

His hand went on her shoulder. She tensed at first. She wasn't one for being touched. He closed his eyes and reached out for Black. Sounds outside made her look through the windows.

"The barrier won't last long."

"Don't rush me," he mumbled distractedly. "Patience yields focus."

She gave him a flat look despite his closed eyes. She'd seen enough of Keith's memories to know when she was being mentored.

"I'm not one of your wards."

He chuckled a little at that. "Thank God."

She opened her mouth to retort but then his hand squeezed her shoulder. His eyes opened up wide before the lids lowered to their normal level. His irises were glowing yellow again. She sucked in a breath as something thrummed in her mind. It wasn't words exactly yet she could feel what it wanted.

It was new. Powerful. Intriguing...invasive.

Her brows furrowed.

"Don't fight it," came Shiro's quiet voice.

She struggled not to.

"Patience..." he rumbled out slowly.

Her shoulders relaxed as his calming quintessence flowed over her. It was somewhat familiar...

"...Yields focus," she finished for him without realizing it.

Shiro leaned with her as she gripped the controls.

* * *

"We're in trouble."

Keith sighed behind Hunk's seat. There were a lot more creatures over here than what they dealt with earlier but it wasn't something he would consider unmanageable.

"Use your bayard again."

"It just makes them scatter while the rest of them keep up with the acid."

The hole in Black's barrier was steadily growing bigger. Keith ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _If only I was in there to pilot._ This was clearly a job for two Lions.

"Just do it."

Hunk huffed. "Fine."

The multi-laser hummed as it charged. Keith watched the screen as it began to lock on several targets.

"Wait a little more."

"What have I said about back seat driving _my_ Lion?"

"Hunk, not n-"

There was a loud, thundering roar. Keith recognized it immediately though he did not completely understand what was going on. But there was one thing he knew for certainty.

"Get down!"

Hunk nose dived the Lion in time to miss the sweeping bolt of energy.

"No way," Hunk gasped.

Keith stared in shock as the Black Lion threw out its jaw blade in an arc. _Is Shiro piloting one armed?_ There wasn't a way for him to do that...was there?

"Is Shiro using his foot for his right hand?"

"That's -" he was about to say _stupid_ but then considered it, "a possibility."

"Awkward too. I mean, you gotta be pretty darn flexible - which Shiro is - so I guess it's not that awkward huh? But then how-"

"I don't know Hunk," Keith cut off with impatience. "You can ask him later."

"Right. Firing up my lasers."

The Yellow Lion moved back a little as the build up was released. At the same time the Black Lion's mouth laser fired another sweeping shot from the ground. The combined attack disintegrated the majority of the swarm.

"Alright teamwork!"

Keith shook his head with a smile. "Let's finish this and head back to -"

The rest of the swarm flew off into the storm.

"Or not."

The Yellow Lion fought against the wind as it sought to land near the Black Lion.

"I'll get Black."

"We should go together. This storm is really picking up."

Keith braced himself as the hatch was opened. He grunted as the wind pushed him back.

"Wind's too strong!"

"I know!" Keith yelled back. He turned to Yorak right behind him. "We need to go inside the Black Lion."

He placed his arm around the wolf's neck as its body glowed. There was a streak of blue as the wolf dashed across the short distance between the two Lions in three quick bursts. Keith let go once they were through the Black Lion's barrier. The mouth was open for him. He quickly rushed inside and halted.

His mother was getting up from the pilot's seat.

"The _quiznak?"_

IB

IB

IB

AN: This idea wouldn't leave me so I ran with it. XD


	4. Chapter 4

IB

IB

IB

Krolia felt alive as the Black Lion roared.

Behind the controls she maneuvered the head towards the break in the barrier. She couldn't get it off the ground but that was fine. A glowing beam streamed out, hitting the creatures at point blank. Information flowed into her mind. She moved the controls as naturally as she would a Galra ship. A holo-screen appeared. She didn't even glance at it.

 _Jaw blade._

She pressed the screen without looking. She'd done this many times before. She knew the exact distance her hand would be from the pilot seat and exactly where on the screen each option would be. Knowledge came into her head so quickly, instincts and decisions that _seemed_ to be her own occurred without pause -

"Uh..."

Her once focused gaze faltered. Her brows furrowed as she started to become aware of herself. She looked at her right arm as it thrusted forward on its own accord. _I did not tell it to do that._ Her breath was getting labored as her mind became more aware of the intruder in it.

 _Get. Out._

Through sheer willpower she half threw herself out of the pilot seat, disconnecting Shiro's hand from her shoulder. The lion immediately stopped moving. She closed her eyes for a couple of ticks. With a quick turn of her head she fixed the silver haired paladin with a fierce glare.

"You were piloting _me,_ " she lightly hissed.

He blinked hard. The action made her notice that there was some yellow light lingering in his eyes. With a shake of his head it cleared completely. She gave him an assessing look before the glare was back. _Or was the Black Lion piloting him?_

"I'm sorry." He frowned. "I didn't think it would be like that."

She eased her glare fractionally. "We're not doing it again."

"...Understood."

She straightened up from leaning against the controls. There were footsteps coming up the ramp followed by the familiar clicking of the wolf's claws. The duo turned to face Keith as he stopped by the entrance of the cockpit.

"The quiznak?"

"Language," came Shiro's automatic response.

Keith's head whipped away from his mother. "Shiro. If you weren't piloting, then it _was_ -"

"I was at the controls. Briefly." Krolia eyes slid to Shiro for a tick then back to Keith. "The Princess is in danger." She moved completely out of the pilot's seating area. "You need to take over."

"...Right." He spared Shiro a glance as he came over. "You should probably rest some more."

"Probably," came his half tired response. "But not until this is over."

Keith made eye contact with Yorak then looked at Shiro. The wolf walked over and started head butting the Paladin's legs to make him move. Shiro softly laughed as he allowed himself to be herded to his previous spot in the back.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Once he sat down the wolf half plopped himself onto his lap. "Oomph!" He looked up to see a little grin on Keith's face. "We're going to have to set up ground rules for your wolf."

"Yorak."

Krolia's eyes widened a little. Keith saw from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Shiro asked.

"That's his name." Keith turned forward. "Krolia, you'll need to hold onto something."

She moved behind his chair. He could have sworn he felt her hand lightly touch his cheek as she walked by. He felt something stir inside. Then he flipped on his Lion's comms.

"Hunk, can you hear me?"

 _"-arely."_

"Storm's worse," Krolia commented.

They could just make out the shadow of the Yellow Lion. Keith sighed. _What do we do?_ Flying with no visibility wasn't going to cut it. The Blue Lion was the one with sonar and Green's was the best at sensing life forms. _We could try to wait it out._ He immediately dismissed the idea. _We don't know if the others can afford to wait._

"It's going to be hard to fly with this wind," he murmured out loud.

"It would be," Shiro's hand went on top of Yorak's head. "Good thing the Lions aren't limited to flight."

A slow smile appeared on Keith's face.

"Hunk, we're going to need Yellow's claws."

 _"-at?"_

Keith's brow twitched. _Quiznaking storm._

"Yellow! Claws!"

 _"Wh- wul-d need...? Oh! I -et it!"_

"There is still the question of direction," Krolia added.

Keith fisted the control with his right hand. "Shit."

"Keith."

The younger Paladin winced a little. "Language. Sorry."

"That too," came Shiro's amused voice. "I can guide us to Allura."

"How?"

"Black can communicate with the White Lion."

"Is that wise?"

Shiro's gaze fixed onto Krolia's. His face grew serious.

"Do we have any other options?"

Her eyes stared unblinkingly before she turned forward. Grabbing the black and white helmet from the floor near the pilot's chair she then tossed it over to him. He nearly dropped it but then adjusted his grip in time to catch it completely.

"I suppose not."

"The comms..." Shiro frowned at his helmet. "Ideally I need to be in the Yellow Lion."

"Yorak can get you there."

"He can come back into Black. I doubt he'll like all the spinning."

Keith gave Shiro a flat look. "Neither will Hunk."

Both shared a grimace.

"I'd better take the helmet still."

"For cover," Keith half grinned.

Krolia crossed her arms. "Do you not need to be in contact with the Black Lion to communicate through it?"

"Maybe the bayard?" Keith materialized it.

Shiro took it and closed his eyes briefly. "There's enough of the Black Lion in it. You can call it back once we reach Allura." He briefly messed with Keith's hair. "Don't fall too behind."

"I won't."

* * *

The Green Lion was batted away into the Red Lion.

 _"W-tch it!"_

"This thing's got too many legs!" Pidge huffed out in frustration.

The "Mother-Pede" was much, much larger than its offspring with plenty of aggression. With such low visibility Pidge was almost solely relying on Green's biorhythm sensors. But with all the life forms around them it was difficult for her to tell which large mass form was a lion, which was a mess of the mutated centipedes, and which was the Mother-Pede.

She caught a flash of white energy like earlier except this time it expand into a domelike shape.

"Allura's made a force field. I don't know how long she's going to be able to maintain that."

 _"Wh-t? -llura's -eel?"_

"Force. Field. I'm going to see if I can fortify it."

Green's special laser appeared on its back. Pidge aimed while the Red Lion continued to shoot into the mass of creatures. She waited tensely. _Come on Lance. Make an opening._ Her eyes widened as she saw a peeking of the dome. She pushed both of her hands out. The Lion shook as the green beam shot out with such force. Pidge watched on her screens as vegetation rapidly grew over the dome.

"Got it!" The creatures were on it instantly but at least this gave them more time. "We need to combine our attacks."

 _"-at?"_

"Combine! Juntos!"

Lance's laughter made the static worse.

 _"-aha-aa-hah- span-ish! -ios mio. Est- gringa."_

"I heard that idiota!"

* * *

The electric white force field hummed around Allura.

"Thank you Pidge."

Sweat dripped down her face as she heavily breathed. The greenery wasn't a permanent fix but it would give her a much needed break. No matter how much energy she threw at the creatures it didn't seem to be making much of a difference. Those hit would go down but the sheer number of their group...She took a knee to give her legs a respite.

 _I hope Coran and Romelle are fine._

She had Blue lower her barrier to let Romelle in thanks to her connection with the Lion but that was the extent of what she could do outside of Blue.

"We need to form Voltron," she murmured.

There was nothing but static from her comms. She sighed and took her helmet off with frustration. If only their bladders could have waited just a little while longer...She let loose a wiry smile. _How much of a difference a couple of doboshes can make._ She straightened up. Something beckoned inside of her.

 _That feeling again...It's almost as if...someone's reaching out._

The earth below her rumbled. She got onto her feet, shield and whip extended. For extra measure she added white energy to give the whip more of a kick. Her eyes widened as a familiar Yellow Lion spun half out of the ground and up into the air. The Lion's momentum was cut short by the white force field, pushing it aggressively back down into the hole.

"Hunk!"

She ran over to peer down. The Yellow Lion's face looked up at her.

 _"Princess,"_ Hunk's voice sounded out from the Lion's speaker. _"A-Are you o-kaaay...?"_

She winced as the paladin let out a gagging sound.

"Better than you, it sounds like."

The Yellow Lion slowly crawled out of the hole. Allura forced the white barrier to expand. A moment later the head of the Black Lion peeked out of the opening. It looked around before pulling itself out.

"I need to get to Blue."

 _"We'll cover you,"_ sounded out Keith from the Black Lion.

 _"Then form Voltron and get off this planet,"_ Hunk happily added. _"And never, ever come back again."_

"On my count, I'll put the force field down," Allura shifted herself in front. "One, two..." her hands raised up into the air, slicing down on "three!"

Pidge's cover fell immediately. Hunk's lion already had its cannon and was letting loose multiple lasers. Other lasers from presumably the Green and Red Lions were shooting a giant shadow with many legs. Keith pushed Black forward to move with Allura.

"Blue's over here!"

He opened Black's mouth to do a sweeping laser, cutting a path for Allura. Then he formed jaw blade to boomerang around. Krolia didn't miss the frown on her son's face.

"What's the matter?"

"Black feels...sluggish. Like he's not fully alert."

Her eyes narrowed on the Yellow Lion. She looked at the screens around. Drawing from the knowledge that had unwillingly been passed into her mind she found the comms, hitting the Yellow Lion's for a private line.

"Paladin Hunk. Is anything wrong with your friend Shiro?"

Static. " _-bout Sh-ro?"_

"His eyes. Check them."

 _"E-es?"_ Pause. _"Uh. Th-y-re gl-wng -ellow."_

She suddenly turned to Keith. "Call back your bayard."

"Krolia, what's going on? Is Shiro - ?"

"Call it back," she stressed with impatience. "Now."

He closed his eyes for a tick and then opened them wide.

"It won't come."

IB

IB

IB

AN: Ooo happenings! XD


	5. Chapter 5

IB

IB

IB

Seeing in the Astral Plane wasn't only with sight.

If Shiro had to describe it, he was feeling energy pulses at the same time. His martial arts training helped him understand his energy and then eventually Black's. It was what allowed him to easily focus his energy into his right hand to fight. But being stuck in this plane he had been exposed to so much more than that.

He looked around, seeing everything and yet nothing.

Being in here was like witnessing the beginning of the universe. He saw stars being formed out in the void. He watched black holes quietly suck in clouds and space, watched the night sky move into the holes but never run out. He could _feel_ the cosmos moving around him peacefully like fresh spring water in the summertime.

It was a sacred, tremendous place.

He turned around to stare at the black sphere with the glowing halo. _Beginning...and the end..._ His head bowed down as his ethereal form closed his eyes. _I need to focus. Or else..._

"Black," his quiet murmur echoed.

This wasn't a place he dared raise his voice. Even the Black Lion's usual thundering hum was merely a rumbling purr in his mind. He felt a smile on his face. _My old friend._ It felt like Black had been his only company for ages. He still wasn't sure how long he had been dead for. Time wasn't a factor here. But that was not important right now.

"I need the White Lion's help to find Allura."

Many images and sensations flowed through his mind. Allura standing in front of the Black Lion. Her warm hands on the great beast as she patiently reached out with her own energy.

'Come back,' had been her quiet beckoning. 'Please...'

Shiro's astral eyes opened.

Unknowing to him, they were glowing even in this plane. Huge, white paw prints were in front of him, leaving a trail. He followed them as his physical form gave Hunk directions. It was a strange sensation, knowing that his actual mouth was moving but in the Astral Plane he was completely silent. His brows furrowed as the prints started to shrink in size.

Then, they were footprints.

"Allura."

A white outline of her figure appeared ahead of him. There weren't details but he could tell she had turned her head towards him. Then something distracted her, making her lose focus. Her image disappeared.

"We found her."

He made to withdraw but Black's rumbling grew louder.

"What's the matter?"

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw motion. He turned to the left. The black sphere in the sky was expanding fast. His eyes widened as it suddenly engulfed the entire place, himself include.

"Black-!"

* * *

'Don't give the enemy your back' was an extreme Do Not Do in the Paladin Handbook.

Hunk liked following that rule especially since it kept him alive. When Krolia asked him to check on Shiro's eyes there wasn't anything he could see wrong with it. It most certainly wasn't enough to deter Hunk from shooting the giant centipedes. _The glowing's_ w _eirdly cool and a little creepy but not really bad._

When he heard Shiro cry out, however...

"Guys, cover me!"

He activated the heavier armor and dug the extended claws into the dirt for extra measure. _I may be breaking a rule but I still want to be breathing at the end of this._ Shiro was bent over behind the pilot's chair, gripping the black bayard too tightly to be normal.

"Uh, Shiro? What's wrong?"

Hunk put a hand along his back. The paladin straightened suddenly.

The teenager felt his arms automatically rise up in defense. His heart knew that it had been a clone that attacked him in the castle but his _mind_ hadn't forgotten what happened last time something was off with Shiro. His heartbeat thudded loudly as Shiro's eyes still glowed yellow. A couple of ticks passed with nothing occurring. He held his breath without realizing it, as if hearing it would make the older paladin attack.

Shiro raised his hand. Hunk flinched.

"Open the hatch," Shiro murmured quietly as he pulled his visor over completely.

"Ah, what now?"

"Please," he half smiled.

The smile made Hunk's shoulders relax a little. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, the wind's too strong for the lions to fly so it would just sweep you away - but Allura's out there with no lion..." Hunk turned to look outside. "How _is_ she not being blown away?"

Shiro's glowing gaze looked in the same direction. Hunk couldn't see the white energy surrounding Allura but Shiro could.

"The White Lion."

"Huh?"

"It protects life." He was now standing near the back of the lion. "That's what I need to complete the vision."

"...O-k...that answered nothing."

The black bayard transformed into the chained blade. Hunk yelled out as it extended near him but did not hit him. _The emergency hatch latch-!_ He quickly looked back to stop Shiro but the paladin already jumped out into the storm.

"Shiro!"

* * *

Keith was usually the one that knew what to do around Shiro.

When he was quietly looking out into space, Keith would come over and sit with him. If there was a particular memory that lingered during the day, he would suggest a training session to help take Shiro's mind off of it. The times he heard movement in the halls he'd get up and patrol with him.

Takashi Shirogane was a man that didn't need to depend on people but he welcomed people when they came to him. He didn't want to burden anyone though he accepted comfort when offered. Keith wasn't certain if it was a Japanese thing or just Shiro being Shiro. Then again, he was like that too and he wasn't Japanese.

They were very similar in that respect.

There were times, though, when Keith was at a loss. Seeing his brother jump out of the Yellow Lion was very much one of those rare instances. It was fortunate he was looking at the Yellow Lion at the right moment or else he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"What the _hell_ is he doing?!"

Krolia grabbed Keith's arm when he made to go past the piloting area.

"Be smart about your next move."

She could see the struggle on his face. She knew what Shiro meant to him; had seen the memories of what he had done for her son. But she was a soldier first, a pragmatist. Her eyes softened slightly for a couple of ticks then hardened again.

 _He takes after Ryou in this aspect._

That was why she was surprised to see his expression relax sooner than she had anticipated. In the back Yorak sat back down as Keith did, the wolf having gotten up when Keith moved. He took a long breath in and then grabbed the controls again.

"Black's moving a little better."

"Good. Now..."

He watched as Allura ran towards Blue, whipping around her bayard as she went. She was still a good distance away from the barrier. He pushed Black on to continue giving aid. He was worried, especially after that fight he had with clone Shiro. But this Shiro was the _real deal_ and any other time he'd wait first before second guessing him.

 _Focus on the mission. Have some faith in Shiro._

...But if anything hinted towards trouble he was coming over.

* * *

Allura's breath was getting ragged.

She couldn't wait until she was safely inside Blue. The creature in front of her fell under the power of her whip. She nearly laughed in relief when she saw the Lion's barrier. Coran was outside of the Lion looking for her. She knew the moment he spotted her. His arms were flapping around like a featherless 'duck,' as Pidge would say.

"Coran," she smiled.

She dashed the rest of the way through Blue's barrier.

"Allura!" The older Altean gave her a hug, "Thank the heavens you - what the quiznak?"

She released Coran to see what had his attention.

"What's the-?"

Her brows furrowed as she walked closer to the right side of the barrier. _Something's out there._ Then, she saw it. Her eyes widened as the blue glow of a paladin's jetpack caught her eye. She could see the black blade sticking straight out in front, cutting through the storm like an arrow.

"Shiro?!" Coran choked out.

He half crouched as he landed in front of the barrier, dematerializing the blade.

"Your eyes-" Allura started to say as she allowed him through.

Shiro wasted no time.

He put his hand along her temple while holding the bayard. She didn't even have a tick to react. Her eyes were wide as she was drawn inside her mind. The universe zoomed by her. Galaxies. Time. Then she was deep in the earth, cocooned, trapped -

Her breath was getting shallow. There was too much to take in alone...

She faintly registered his forehead against hers. The pressure eased. Images slowed. She looked at the planet they were on but from above. It was dark and dead like they had seen it when they landed. The hardened creatures were no longer beneath the black earth and were now writhing.

 _Helpless..._

The White Lion's breath tickled the back of her neck. She looked up. There were trees. Leaves. Then up in the sky was a mass of color and life. Wings of different shapes and sizes fluttering, floating, gliding -

"-rincess Allura!"

She drew in breath as Coran's hand landed on her shoulder. She blinked at the grayness around them, the black shelled creatures, and then back to Shiro's solemn face. She faintly registered that his eyes were no longer glowing. _This entire time, I thought they sought me out because I was an enemy._ But it was because they were hungry. Bitter. Tired. _And t_ _he White Lion is the very essence of life._

"We need to help them," she breathed out.

"Yes," came Shiro's quiet agreement, "we do."

IB

IB

IB


	6. Chapter 6

IB

IB

IB

 _"Can we pleeease form Voltron now?"_

The small group turned to the Red Lion on the other side of the barrier. Allura and Coran shook their heads but went into the Blue Lion, Allura leading the way. Shiro stayed where he was for a couple of ticks as he felt stinging along the remains of his right arm. The bayard in his hand pulsed. He looked down at the bayard for a moment before dematerializing it back into his suit.

"Princess," Romelle smiled widely as they entered, "you are unharmed."

"It was very fortunate." Allura took her place at the pilot's chair. "Keith, we're all ready."

 _"Is Sh-ro w-th you?"_

Allura glanced behind to see him standing in the back behind Coran and Romelle.

"Yes."

 _"Th-n let-s do th-s."_

"I have something to tell you once we transform."

* * *

The storm lightened enough to improve the comms but Pidge was still wondering if she heard right.

"You wanna what now?"

 _"-eed the creatures. Th-s planet is merely th-ir rest-ng stop. Th-y cannot transform completely until th-y are fed."_

"Didn't Krolia say this planet's plant life died ages ago?"

 _"Th-y've been stuck that long,"_ came Shiro's voice over the Blue Lion's comms. _"Th-y were in hibernation for years before hat-ching."_

 _"...Geez,"_ came Lance's comment. _"Th-t sucks."_

 _"I kn-w,"_ Hunk sadly murmured, _"No prop-r food for years is a cr-me."_

 _"I'm sure he meant be-ng stuck on th-s planet,"_ Keith dryly corrected.

 _"Oh, well that -oo."_

"I don't think this planet can sustain life anymore," Pidge looked over her readings on the holo-screens, "even if Allura revives the planet the atmosphere's changed too much."

 _"I d-dn't think so,"_ Shiro somberly murmured, " _but we can -elp th-m leave. M-ve on."_

Pidge stared at the remains of the vegetation cover she had zapped for Allura. There were a couple of creatures finishing it off. "My plant ray can give them something to munch on," she sighed as she looked at the mass of creatures. "But there's no way I can give them enough to transform. Plus, I only have one ray. They might attack us before I can generate more."

 _"M-ybe if you combine it w-th Hunk's bayard,"_ Keith offered.

Pidge rubbed her chin. Then Green's bayard slot appeared.

"Hey Hunk -"

 _"Your Lion -oo?"_

"Let's do this," Pidge waited as she felt Voltron's combined energy building up. "Now!"

Together, Green and Yellow focused their energies into the shoulder cannon. Hunk waited until several locations were locked before thrusting his arm forward. Multiple green lasers burst out, flying out in the winds to strike the black earth. Pidge watched on her screen as vegetation grew in multiple locations only to be quickly eaten up by the creatures.

"We'll need to do this several times. We have to feed the Mother-pede too."

* * *

In the Black Lion Krolia watched Keith with keen eyes.

The kick back of the shoulder cannon was stronger with the added power of the Green Lion. She assessed Keith's condition. He had a tighter grip on controls and the clenched jawline didn't escape her. When he came back from getting Shiro they were both injured, her son the worse of the two. As the Black Lion's pilot it was up to Keith to maintain their position and hold the direction of the shots. The winds were not helping the situation.

"The force of the cannon is agitating your wounds."

Keith breathed out long through his nose.

"I can take a couple more shots."

She said no more.

* * *

Shiro's eyes were closed as he braced himself in the Blue Lion.

"They're still not transforming," Coran muttered aloud.

"They need something else perhaps?" Romelle voiced out.

"...The White Lion," Allura murmured in realization, "if I combine with Pidge and Hunk I can give them the quintessence needed to..."

Shiro was aware Allura was talking but something else had his attention. He lifted his hand up to his right shoulder. The stinging was much worse. _My whole body actually..._ He leaned against the wall and then breathed in slowly then back out. He was exhausted. His body was hot. He hadn't noticed his condition earlier due to being in the Astral Plane. But now he was fully aware of his precarious situation.

 _Just a while longer._

The team needed to focus on the creatures and then they would need to worry about getting out of the storm. Once all of that was taken care of he could bring up his condition. His eyes opened as he felt himself slide down to sit.

 _So hot..._

He pushed off his helmet for air but it barely did anything. The clatter of his helmet brought Coran and Romelle's eyes on him. Shiro forced his eyes open upon feeling Black's rumbling and the slight tug -

"Don't," he quietly murmured.

"Shiro?" came Coran's voice. "Are you alright?"

The paladin moved his hand to the side, making the bayard come out. He fisted it and focused. _You need to stop._ The Lion was taking measures she didn't need to. He focused harder as Black continued to tug on his soul. He couldn't be in contact with Black in this state. He slowly lifted the bayard up to his face.

"Back to Keith," he sluggishly murmured directly to it.

The bayard disappeared from his hand. As soon as it left Shiro slumped to the side.

"Shiro!"

Coran and Romelle ran to him.

* * *

Keith made Voltron dodge another creature when he felt it.

Black purred in his mind, urging him to raise a hand. He did so without question. Krolia curiously stared as the black and white bayard appeared in his hand.

"It came this time."

Keith stared at it with narrowed eyes. "I didn't call it."

 _"-omelle, wh-t's happening?"_

Keith strained to hear her reply to Allura over the comms. The commotion from the Blue Lion's line was a mash of voices and motion but he most definitely heard the former Black Paladin's name in the mix.

"What's wrong with Shiro?"

"Keith!"

Krolia's sharp warning alerted him in time to move Voltron out of the way of the Mother-pede's wide swing.

"Allura I need you to keep working with Pidge and Hunk!"

 _"As long as you focus on steering,"_ quipped Pidge with heavy criticism.

"Just focus on your own tasks," Keith half growled out.

He muted his comm to let out a low hiss. His ribs didn't like that quick maneuvering. All that sword fighting earlier awoken the bruising. He was sorely missing the castle with its healing pods.

"You cannot afford to be distracted."

Keith clenched his teeth as the cannon shot out again. It was a jarring motion now that Allura was added to the force of the cannon.

"I _know_ Krolia."

"Even if Shiro were to perish."

"..."

Krolia's eyes were hard upon seeing the hesitation on his face. The two years alone on that space whale allowed for bonding with a mother he never knew. At the same time it also allowed for one on one training. While the Blades were not formally part of the empire they were still Galra.

"I told you, outward favoritism-"

"-betrays weakness," he quietly finished.

It had made sense to him on the whale. He had seen it happen when the damned witch sent Shiro's clone out for him to follow. By coming through the wormhole alone he had revealed partiality to Shiro and the witch caught on. He had the feeling he was going into a trap. He knew for certain the moment he stepped out of that elevator and saw Shiro standing there in front of the tanks.

 _'Hello Keith.'_

The Quantum Abyss had given him that slice of the future. Even knowing that, however _..._

"I can't do that," he rumbled out.

"That's a choice."

"I won't abandon Shiro." He gave his mother a cold stare. "Don't question me again."

The tense silence was soon broken by Pidge.

 _"It's workin-! Look in the sky!"_

 _"Th-y're like butterflies!"_ Hunk exclaimed.

 _"Mega -uge butterflies,"_ came Lance's two cents. _"Think th-y eat people?"_

"Keep going," Keith calmly replied.

The Green, Yellow, and Blue paladins continued to focus into one.

* * *

There was a sharp pain in Shiro's shoulder.

It made his eyes momentarily open. Faintly he saw that Coran had half removed the top part of his paladin armor. The Altean was tugging at the remaining metal on his shoulder. He let out a cry at that. Coran halted immediately.

"Sorry."

"Do we need to remove it?" Romelle asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid. See here? It's infected and most likely the cause of his fever. All that flying around in the storm irritated the skin underneath."

"...But it is connected to flesh."

"We have some medical supplies in here to help. A couple of salves to somewhat numb the pain..."

 _But not completely._ Dazed as he was, Shiro read through Coran's unfinished sentence. He closed his eyes as Coran rubbed something on his shoulder as far under as he could. His fingers fisted in order to brace himself.

"Give me something to bite," he murmured.

A cloth was put between his teeth. Almost soon after Shiro let out a muffled cry as Coran got to work.

"Hold him down!"

Romelle's hands went along his torso and good shoulder. He could feel her trembling even as he tried to control himself. _Stay down._ The less he moved the quicker Coran could work. _Staydownstaydown..._

His teeth dug into the cloth.

"Coran, please!" came Allura's plea from the front.

"Almost there!"

Shiro blacked out as his right bicep was released from metal.

IB

IB

IB

AN: Poor Space Dad. But really, you've been overdoing it.


	7. Chapter 7

IB

IB

IB

When Coran mentioned removing the remains of Shiro's right arm, Allura quickly acted.

She started muting the paladins' comms. But then she heard Shiro and her hand halted, not getting Lance or Keith. The White Lion was restless inside of her, pacing, groaning in sadness - Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Shiro's essence weaken. She gripped Blue's controls tightly in an effort to control herself. The concentration made her completely forget about the two comms she had yet to mute.

She needed to finish this task.

 _Shiro risked himself to find out what these poor creatures' situation was._ Because that was the sort of person he was. And a good leader always looked out for others. His muffled cry sounded out again. Her brows furrowed deeply.

"Coran," she managed to get out of her tight throat, "please!"

 _Keep him alive._

* * *

Lance's eyes never wavered from the front.

He was so focused that he was seeing the luminescent wings swirl around with the winds but also not seeing them. He moved the right arm of Voltron to help steady themselves through the winds...All the while he could hear every sound coming through the Blue Lion's comms as Coran worked on Shiro.

 _"_ Stop _,"_ he whispered.

Because those muffled sounds of pain were familiar. Because those sounds should never be coming out of Shiro's mouth yet Lance was certain this was not the first time it has happened. But unlike those other times it wasn't a Galra or a druid causing the pain.

 _It's one of us._

Water dripped from his eyes.

* * *

Keith was too quiet.

He dodged a flock of space butterflies and then just stared intensely at a pair of black and purple wings. He immediately thought of _that place_ where he stood in between the universe in the sky and down below. And in between the void was Shiro's glowing purple form still in armor, his face calm though his eyes glimmered with the burden of truth.

 _'I died, Keith...'_

Unknowing to Keith, the whites of his eyes changed to off white as his pupils shifted. Krolia noticed. There was very little that escaped her. _I've been training him to be a Blade. To be Galra._ But she kept forgetting the part of him that was a Paladin was very human.

That was what his heart was.

"Calm, grasshopper," she murmured.

He took in a sudden breath.

He was a kid again, Shiro was leaning against his hover cycle so casually as he talked with him. He wasn't one to take to people, especially strangers. But as Shiro continued to talk about what it was like being a pilot, Keith couldn't help the fire of excitement that started to kindle.

' _I wanna ride your bike.'_

Shiro laughed as he halted him from grabbing the wheel. _'Whoa there grasshopper. You're still green.'_

Keith made a face. Then he stared wide eyed as Shiro handed the helmet to him.

 _'I'll steer this time.'_

His eyes were back to normal. _Shiro..._ She opened the comms to speak privately with those in the Blue Lion. Keith didn't really hear what she was saying until she turned back to him.

"We should head to the Blades' base."

"...That's the plan already."

Krolia pulled up a side holo-screen. The knowledge Shiro passed onto her hadn't been wanted but she wasn't above using it to her advantage.

"The abandoned one on this planet."

Keith looked at the geography map Pidge and Allura had scanned.

"Are there supplies still?"

"Perhaps." She gave him a side glance. "The med bay's tools were built into the structure so they should still be there."

He looked at the storm still around them. _It doesn't seem like it'll let up anytime soon._ Who knew how much longer Shiro could last the way he was? He put a hand to his ribs. Or himself, for that matter. He unmuted the rest of the team's comms.

"We're going to Idicar's Blade base."

* * *

The base was built into a mountain.

Hunk and Pidge would have run around exploring the tech if things weren't so dire. Up ahead Krolia and Keith led the way further into the base while Coran pushed the disconnected cryo-pod. Shiro had been placed back inside to protect his arm from the winds. Allura and Romelle walked close to the pod while Yorak followed behind Keith. Hunk looked back and slowed his steps. Pidge continued on at her same pace for a moment before she realized what Hunk was doing.

She slowed down until Lance was between her and Hunk.

His eyes were red and puffy. Given the situation she might have teased him about it but she had a feeling it was related to Shiro. Her eyes grew somber. _I still can't believe he was gone this whole time._ She had been so focused on finding Matt and her father...As the Green Paladin she probably could have sensed the abnormality in the Black Lion if she hadn't been so distracted. _Maybe I could have found him sooner._

"We'll get Shiro fixed up," she heard Hunk's voice.

She looked up to see that he had moved to walk between Lance and herself. She felt her mouth tremble just slightly. On the other side Lance's eyes were wet again. The two hugged Hunk at the same time. The Yellow Paladin put an arm around each of them and kept it there as they walked.

"You guys are hopeless," Hunk lightly teased.

* * *

When Shiro felt the metal table at his back he was wide awake.

He struggled as straps were holding him down. The white lights of the operating table half blinded his already blurry vision. _I've been here before._ He felt his breath get heavier. Something was beeping faster in time with it. What would they take this time? Another arm? A leg?

"No," he rasped out. "No _no...!_ "

"Shit," he heard a familiar voice hiss out before Keith was in his view. "Shiro, I swear you're not with the druids."

"...Keith?"

"Yeah," Keith gripped his left hand. "Your right arm's infected but we're going to try to remove the rest of the metal, ok?"

Shiro's breath was still labored. "It hurts."

"It looks like it does," Keith half grinned in poor humor. The grin faded as he looked at it. The right bicep was heavily scorched where metal and flesh met. Some burns branched upwards towards the shoulder. He was certain they were going to be scars. "The clone used the right arm like a cannon but I don't think it was built with the human body in mind."

"Against you?"

"Yeah."

"His heartrate's lower," Pidge sounded out from her table. Her computer was hooked up to the medical system to better monitor Shiro's condition. "The talking's helping."

Krolia and Coran moved around, getting the instruments needed. Keith stayed standing by Shiro's side. Allura was rummaging around in a metal cabinet.

"I'm not finding anymore," Allura's voice vibrated against the walls of the cabinet.

Krolia looked to Keith. Keith closed his eyes for a moment and then leaned down to Shiro.

"Bad news?" Shiro softly questioned.

"...Yeah. We can't put you under but there is some anesthesia for when the worse part comes. Until then, we've got some of that salve Coran used earlier."

Shiro closed his eyes as Coran started putting some on.

"Which only partially numbs."

"You have the worst luck in the universe." Pause. "Remember that time at the Garrison with the paint filled balloons?"

"The ones you dropped on Iverson -" Shiro winced a little as Krolia and Coran scrapped off the dead layers of skin. He gave Keith a weak glare, "and I ended up having to pick up his dry cleaning for a month?"

"I told you not to look over the railing," Keith lightly laughed. "You should have just ratted me out."

Shiro slowly shook his head. "It would have been your third mark that month."

"I ended up getting booted anyways."

"Brat," he attempted to tease. "You know how many replacement uniforms I had to buy for you?"

"Too many." Keith felt Shiro's fingers twitch. His teeth were clenching a little. "I still don't understand..."

Shiro opened his eyes. He didn't need to hear the rest to know what he was asking. It was an unspoken question that would appear on Keith's face from time to time when he'd mess up big. He stared unblinkingly at the metal ceiling, the white light of the medical table just on the outskirt of his vision.

"You're the brother," he rumbled out slowly, "I didn't know I needed."

Keith's forehead rested against his hand.

"You're so sappy," he rasped out. "It's _embarrassing._ "

Shiro faintly smiled and then winced. Keith felt his grip tighten.

"We need the anesthesia," Keith voiced out.

"Not yet," Krolia murmured behind a surgical mask.

"He's in _pain_."

""He'll need it later." Krolia's eyes narrowed in reprimand. "Now shut up and let me focus. I'm doing this off of memory."

"And my scan!" Pidge added.

"Keith. Pidge, Allura," Shiro murmured through clenched teeth as the surgery worsened. "You should go before -"

He hissed out in pain. Keith only held on tighter.

"We're not going anywhere."

"It's going to get worse," Coran voiced out next to Krolia.

The three paladins stayed where they were.

"Stubborn lot," Krolia commented with no inflection.

"A team sticks together," Allura crossed her arms next to Pidge.

Shiro's cry drew all eyes on him. Without something to muffle him it sounded worse than in the Blue Lion. The paladins' faces paled but they stayed at their stations. For their leader - their _friend_ \- they would do anything. It was the least they could do for the man that sacrificed himself for a mortal blow on Zarkon.

...For being their support.

IB

IB

IB

AN: Operation Fix Space Dad underway.


	8. Chapter 8

IB

IB

IB

Unsurprisingly Keith ran out of words.

Allura brought over a stool for him to sit on as he held onto Shiro's hand.

If he wasn't so weakened Keith was sure Shiro's grip would have been too much for him. His eyes closed tightly as he heard Shiro. It wasn't time for the damn anesthesia yet. With his free hand he felt his ribs. They were really not liking the stool anymore than the standing.

"We can switch out."

Keith looked up. Allura came over with a fresh wet towel for Shiro's fever.

"I'm fine," he murmured.

Without looking Krolia addressed her stubborn son. "You need to get your ribs checked out."

That had Pidge and Coran's attention.

"You require medical attention Number Four?"

"We're switching out," Pidge got up from her table, secretly glad for the reprieve. They were recording the surgery so they could see how the arm was attached to the nerves for future reference. The video feed was getting too much for her. Hunk would have relieved his stomach four times already. "You've stopped talking to Shiro anyways."

Keith could feel his brow tick. "I'm not moving."

"Keith, you are the only one that is able to fly the Black Lion. It is imperative that you -"

"Krolia can."

Allura blinked at that. "What?"

"There's _three_ pilots for Black?!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I merely assisted." Eyes were on Krolia. She didn't look up. "I did not fly it alone."

Krolia eyed the infected wound. Shiro's arm was red and partially swollen. She worked slowly, carefully for two reasons: humans were more delicate and...she owed him. Her face went blank as her eyes trailed the edge of his missing right arm.

 _Although the clone's body, the cut is the same._

How meticulous of the witch.

She wedged the scalpel in between the loosened metal. His silver head arched backwards in pain, making her look up briefly. She eased the motion to a gentler touch but what she saw made her eyes narrow. She's only met a handful of humans during her lifespan, however, she knew...

 _His canines are sharper._

Krolia looked to her son. He was seeing what she was but there wasn't an ounce of surprise, only concern. The Green Paladin and the princess' eyes were wide. It was clear that they noticed the fangs. Shiro's eyes half opened. She saw the flicker of yellow with some apprehension.

"Keith. Where's the black bayard?"

"In my suit. Why -"

"Let go of his hand."

"I'm not leaving h-"

"Let _go_ you stubborn boy," she slightly hissed. "The Lion's getting to him."

At the same time, Keith heard a hum from his side leg armor. He saw a flash of blue light as the bayard suddenly appeared in Shiro's hand.

"What the -"

The blood in Allura's face drained immediately. "His essence is going into the bayard!"

Keith grunted as he tried to pull the bayard away.

"Shiro, you need to let go!"

Pidge and Coran came over to help pry it out of Shiro's hand. Allura's hands were along the sides of Shiro's face as she called the White Lion. Krolia was going to wrap his arm until they resolved this but a faint flickering light made her look back down.

 _There's something in his arm._

She grabbed the scalpel and continued to loosen the metal plate. Shiro's head thrashed as Krolia went for speed. Allura grunted as the added pain made it harder to concentrate. With the added stress the Lion was pulling his essence in faster.

"You're making it worse!" the princess spat out.

Krolia stuck the injection with the anesthesia in his upper bicep and then kept working. Allura put her head against the top of Shiro's head and then closed her eyes. Her essence flowed into him, went down his neck, shoulder, and into his hand -

She was drawn into her mind the moment she touched the black bayard.

Sounds around her faded away. She couldn't feel the sweat of Shiro's face or the coolness of the metal table. Her eyes opened, seeing the white clouds and the pale blue sky. A quiet, nearly inaudible purr sounded all around. Then she felt the breath of the White Lion ruffle her hair. She turned around, immediately halting at what was in front of her.

There was a visible shift in atmosphere. A border that led into a plane of the starry night. She turned to look at the White Lion's outline.

"Shiro?"

The White Lion opened its mouth to purr louder. She looked down at the ground, seeing glowing, huge black paw prints. She followed it to the edge of the night. The moment she stepped over the paw prints glowed purple, shifting into footsteps. She looked up to see the outline of the Black Lion. When she was closer, she could see Shiro standing by its feet.

"Shiro," she said with relief.

His hands were on the Black Lion. She felt her breath catch. _He's sinking into Black!_ She ran with her hand stretched out.

"No!" her yell echoed into the void, "You need to fight the Lion's pull!"

His face was tired even in the Astral Plane. She grabbed him from behind and started to pull. But with all her strength the Lion was still tugging him in. She felt her lungs constrict.

"We need you!" she cried out. "Shiro, _please_!"

Her face buried into his back as she released her energy into him. She poured into him her memories of the team, their combined loss when he disappeared, their happiness when he returned, her muddled mess of feelings during all of that including Lotor and her guilt, all of her unfiltered emotions leading up to now -

She let out a gasp as she finally pulled him away. Her eyes widened when he turned around and embraced her. She stood there with her eyes closed, feeling his comforting essence all around her.

"Ok," his voice echoed.

Her hands gripped his armor.

She was suddenly pulled out of the Astral Plane. Her head lifted up. She saw the black bayard in Keith's hand. She looked down. Shiro's eyes were closed but there was a faint smile on his face.

"The anesthesia kicked in," Pidge voiced out.

Allura put her head along the side of his face.

"Coran," Keith mumbled as he grabbed onto the edge of the table. "Could you check my ribs?"

Pidge took his seat by the stool. Coran tutted as he pulled up another seat for Keith in the corner. He held onto the bayard in case Shiro tried to call it again.

"Matt told me about the frat party you guys went to. How drunk he got and started singing 'Rocket Man' out in the front grass." Pidge laughed. "I don't know how you stayed friends with him after that. I put up with him 'cause he's family." Pause. "But then again, _you are_ family so I guess it makes sense."

Shiro's form relaxed as Pidge talked.

* * *

They made a 'pet area' in a corner of the barracks.

Lance sighed as he fed Kaltenecker. Hunk was brushing the wolf. Romelle was playing with the mice in some hide-n-seek game.

"It's been hours." Lance dropped his head a little. "I'm such a wuss."

Hunk paused in brushing Yorak's tail. "Whatcha mean?"

"We're all in here because we couldn't stomach the surgery."

Yorak let out a short bark. Hunk smiled as the wolf tugged at his hand. He continued with the grooming. The wolf stretched out more on the floor, thoroughly enjoying the special attention.

"Well yeah. I can't stomach anything hardcore."

"That's nothing to be proud of," Lance darkly muttered.

"Knowing your limits is not weakness," Romelle added in.

"But it's not very heroic."

"Lance," Hunk sighed long. "You need to stop beating yourself up. Shiro doesn't blame you."

"...He reached out to me. Both him _and_ the quiznaking clone."

"Wait, Clone Shiro told you he was fake?"

"No. Just that his head felt funny. He didn't feel like himself." Lance drew up his legs to his face. "Honestly, I thought it was some PTSD stuff happening. Shiro - he doesn't really talk about what's going on inside so when he did - I've not had to deal with that level of trauma before, so..."

"Me neither." Pause. "But Clone Shiro was very vocal about his head feeling weird so we all failed there." Hunk patted his lap. The wolf shifted so his head was along his leg. Yorak's eyes closed as his ears were rubbed. "Lance...you know you can come to any of us about this right?"

Lance gave him a flat look. "You mean the next time a clone tells me they don't feel real?"

"About _anything._ Big or small. We won't make fun of you."

A small smile appeared on Lance's face. "...Thanks buddy."

A slight screeching sound came from above followed by a static voice. _"Paladins, convene in the control room. And Romelle."_ The screech came again. _"That's the giant room with all the monitors. Bring snacks and water!"_

"Principal Coran." Lance snickered. "Can you imagine?"

"That would be the wackiest school to attend."

* * *

"You guys look like crap."

Allura had her hands folded with her forehead leaning against it. Pidge's head was on the table with her eyes closed. Coran was munching on some dehydrated snack Hunk brought in. Krolia was standing at the head of the table looking cool and unflappable - nothing new there. Keith put a hand along his re-bandaged torso before giving Lance a half glare.

"Probably because it _was_ crappy," he bit out.

Lance frowned at that. "Is Shiro -"

"He'll pull through." Krolia threw something onto the table. "We have a more immediate problem."

All eyes looked at the small blinking device except for Pidge.

"What the heck is that?"

"A tracking device," Pidge groaned.

"It's still on though," Hunk put his hands together in concern. "Why would we keep the enemy's tracker on?"

"It's linked to another device."

Krolia looked to Coran. He turned on the monitors to show an x-ray of some sort.

"Is this -" Lance started.

"Once Paladin Pidge scanned the tracker," Krolia continued on, "she linked the frequency to something within Shiro's body."

Keith frowned as he saw an even smaller square under the rib cage near the upper left side.

"It's near his heart," Keith scowled.

"What is it?" Romelle frowned.

"By the chemical composition Number Five was able to scan...it's Paxitrol."

Allura's eyes closed. Keith let out a hiss.

"A deadly poison," Krolia clarified with no inflection, "which will release should the tracker's signal be disrupted."

IB

IB

IB

AN: No rest for the weary, as they say. XD


	9. Chapter 9

IB

IB

IB

The control room was tense silence.

Then...

"Wait. Let's just remove the poison capsule," Lance perked up. "Once Shiro recovers enough we can-"

"We don't have any more anesthesia," Keith snapped out. "Unless you want to cut him open without it."

"Oh...crap." Lance put a hand to his forehead, "I didn't know."

Hunk put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So we need to get Shiro somewhere with proper medical supplies and then operate."

"We cannot," Allura kept her eyes closed. "The tracking device will lead the Galra to whoever helps us. The storm also prevents any calls sent out for help to come to us."

"If we were to leave the tracking device behind," Romelle quietly spoke up, "and only take Paladin Shiro..."

"I'd love to send the Galra on a wild goose chase." Pidge lifted up the tracker with distaste. "But the frequency has a limited range."

"So Shiro and the tracking device have to be within that range at all times," Hunk summed up. "What if we clone the frequency's signature and put that on another paired devices? Then we can halt the actual frequencies linking the tracker and the poison."

"That would work if we had the supplies to do that," Pidge flatly retorted. "I could only load so many gadgets before the castle detonated."

There was a hushed, heavy quietness with the reminder of their lost home.

Keith broke the silence. "The base might have parts."

"I can take a look but it's going to take time to search and time to build what I need."

"We cannot stay at this base for long," Krolia closed her eyes. "There's a limited supply of reserved drinking water. All bases, including deactivated ones, have a tank in case of emergencies."

"There's no life on this planet so no water to replenish," Romelle softly sighed.

"Then there's the matter of the Galra following the tracking device to us," Allura opened her solemn eyes. "If we stay here...Who knows when they will arrive?"

Keith clenched his hands. "There's no way we're leaving Shiro behind."

"No one suggested that," Coran calmly reassured.

Lance blankly stared down at the table as an idea formed. "I'll go get the supplies." Eyes were on him. He lifted his head up determinedly. "If we can't bring Shiro to a proper med bay then we need to bring the med bay to him. Red's the fastest of all the Lions."

"That is a possibility," Allura slowly nodded.

"I could go with you," Hunk offered, "Or Pidge. Green's got cloaking."

"You'll slow him down." Keith shook his head. "We need speed for this plan to work. But with the Galra coming at any time..." Pause. "You'd have to go alone Lance."

"Not necessarily," Coran gave the Red Paladin a half smile. "I'll come to assist."

Some tension left Lance's shoulders. "Thanks Coran."

Romelle opened her mouth to offer to come but then closed it. _What's the point?_ She wasn't trained to fight nor could she even shoot a gun. She closed her eyes in frustration. Lotor had 'saved' the Alteans but also stripped them of any traditional weapons and any documents with their culture's fighting style.

Sheep were only useful if docile...

"We should leave as soon as possible," Coran walked over to Lance. "Let's eat and rest for four varga."

"I can be ready in three," Lance half smirked.

Coran gave him a hearty clap on the back. Then they walked out together. Hunk got up with a sigh.

"I should get them food."

Romelle stood up. "I'll assist."

Pidge looked down at the tracking device. "I'll find something portable to put this in then strap it back onto Shiro."

Allura went out with her to check on their patient. Keith stayed seated as Krolia stood by the table. When he heard his mother take a seat he looked up at her.

"Do you really think Shiro'll pull through?"

"Yes."

"Don't say it if it isn't true." A small sliver of vulnerability leaked into his eyes. "Black was trying to take back his soul for a reason. It must have sensed Shiro was in danger."

"...You're calling your mother a liar?"

"You're a spy. Lying is part of your trade." Keith eased his tone as soon as that spilled out. "Sorry. We just got him back and now - Maybe we should have let Black do what she wanted." He ran a hand through his bangs. "But I don't know how many times we can do that before permanent damage occurs."

Krolia tilted her head curiously. "What would you put him in?"

"What?"

"You speak about taking his essence out of this current body and then putting it back in somewhere." She leaned in to keep a steady gaze with him. "As if there's another body we can stick his essence in."

"..."

"You saw something," her eyes softened a little, "when you went to get him."

"...He led me to a hidden base on an asteroid. A lab." Keith bowed his head, making his bangs cover his eyes. "There were tanks everywhere with so many clones - "

Krolia said nothing when his voice faltered.

"I _hate_ how easily they've defiled him," his voice was thick with emotion, "as if he was theirs to play with."

She looked at her son, not really seeing him at the moment. She was in her memories, looking down in the dirt pit of the Galra ring as a dark haired _human_ \- of all beings - was fighting to the death against several opponents. Her heart felt heavy as she watched him fight. It was years later, but it still felt too soon since her departure from Earth, too many similarities between this human and Ryou -

 _'Some say being stranded on that backwater planet made you soft,'_ came her superior's sneering voice behind her. _'I cannot afford weaknesses in my ranks.'_ In that pause, Krolia knew what her commander was going to suggest. She did not blink nor turn around to look at him. _'You can change my mind today, in the ring...'_

She felt Keith's hand on hers. She didn't know what expression she had but she was quick to smooth her face over.

"The Galra take," she murmured. "There is _nothing_ that is not theirs."

* * *

Coran went into Lance's room to go over something but he was not there.

He walked into the other rooms of the barracks to find another paladin. The royal advisor could only find Krolia, Romelle, and the animals. He scratched his head for a moment in puzzlement and then it dawned on him. With easy steps he walked back towards the med bay to the post operation quarters.

Yorak was sleeping in front of the room.

Coran stepped over the wolf to get inside. The wolf lazily watched him before closing his eyes again. The lighting from the corridor allowed Coran to see them inside. Two other cots had been pulled in to be on either side of Shiro's bed to form one large sleeping area. Allura slept along his left arm then Keith. Pidge was along his right side since she was the smallest one and least likely to bump into his healing bicep. Lance slept snuggly between Hunk and Pidge with an arm over Pidge to hold onto a piece of Shiro's shirt like a security blanket. There was a small smile on Shiro's sleeping face despite his ordeals.

Coran softly chuckled and then back out.

They were in need of reassurances. He wouldn't dare break this fleeting peace.

IB

IB

IB

AN: Shorter chapter but I felt a break was needed for our team. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Spoiler Alert: Reference to season seven info floating around the web.

IB

IB

IB

Lance was up at two and a half vargas.

Allura and Hunk fussed over him as they made sure his borrowed Blade armor was properly secured, curtsey of the barracks. Lance wasn't even pretending not to be basking in the attention but his smile was wholesome without a trace of mischief.

Keith was leaning over by the wall closest to Shiro's cot while Pidge sat on the edge. He could see Yorak's tail on the ground outside the room. He faintly smiled at that. Ever since he took Yorak in the wolf was always guarding him in his sleep. Somehow Shiro still slept despite the talking.

"Just go straight to the planet Lance," Hunk stood in front of him with a wide, authoritative stance. "No fancy maneuvering or pit stops."

"Be sure to keep an eye out for any Galra soldiers," Allura murmured as she tightened his last arm guard. "Planet Ostil may not particularly care for the empire but if they know who you are, they will not hesitate to turn you over to a foot soldier." She gave him a firm look as she finished. "They are a people that look out for their own interests."

Pidge tossed Hunk a bundle of cloth. "Keep the cloak on. It works great as a disguise."

"The black armor is his greatest disguise," Keith flatly stated as he gestured to Lance's new armor. "It's completely neutral of any ties."

Lance put the dark green hooded cloak on with a turning flare.

"Hmm," he shifted around, "I think it's growing on me." He flexed his right arm. "Very mysterious and hot, right Princess?"

All eyes rolled in good humor.

"A little short though," Hunk grinned. "Like you're wearing your sister's Robin Hood costume."

A couple of chuckles sounded out especially when Lance pouted.

Their humor abated upon hearing a low murmur. Pidge and Keith turned to the middle cot, seeing Shiro turning his head in his sleep. Allura quickly went over to the sink to get a fresh towel for his forehead. His fever wasn't as bad as before the surgery judging by the declining flush from his face.

Lance's bravado quivered as he looked at the reason why he was risking his neck.

Pidge slid off so Lance could come closer. His brows furrowed as he saw sweat rolling down the side of Shiro's face. Allura carefully dabbed his face before laying the towel under his silver bangs. _This isn't right._ Shiro was their anchor, their leader. _He shouldn't look so...vulnerable._ Lance lowered his head a little. _He doesn't deserve any of this._

"I'll get that medicine Shiro," Lance softly murmured. "I promise."

He gave his hand a squeeze. Shiro's eyes suddenly opened. Lance jumped a little as Shiro gripped his hand.

"...Adam."

The ex-Garrison cadets stilled in place. They could see that Shiro's eyes were unfocused. It was clear he wasn't fully awake or conscious. He was not aware of his surrounding at all.

"You came to space," came Shiro's half whisper.

Keith was the first to look away. He covered a hand over his eyes, feeling them sting so much he was surprised liquid wasn't leaking out. Despite his closed eyes he could still see that tentative hope on Shiro's face. Not for the first time Keith felt like cursing Adam to hell and back.

"It's Lance," the Red Paladin's voice quivered slightly. "Your buddy."

Shiro's eyes squinted. His mouth half twisted in confusion.

"Then...Adam didn't -?"

"Guys," Hunk nearly whimpered out as pain started to leak into Shiro's eyes. "Can't we do something?"

Allura was already putting a hand along his temple. White light flashed where her fingers touched him. Her wide eyes lit up with that same light and Shiro was out. Lance snapped to, catching him before he fell completely forward. Keith quickly leaned over and they gently laid him back down on the pillows. Allura slowly sat on the edge of the cot.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"It's the fever," Pidge explained. "Lance's skin color is almost the same as...his."

Explaining things was how the Green Paladin coped with such situations, even if it was obvious or confusing. Because sometimes saying explanations out loud helped her listen to reason rather than emotion. And emotion wasn't always a good thing to have in the middle of a war.

"Yeah," Lance breathed out. "I remember."

Allura's hand came up to her chest. Keith's brows furrowed as he saw her still wide eyes.

"Allura?"

"...My father used that trick on me," she quietly said, "to get me into the cryopod before -" Her eyes closed as she still felt the squeezing force of betrayal and love around her heart. Tears flowed beneath her closed lids, making her grip the under suit of her paladin outfit as Shiro's regret threatened to overwhelm her. "I didn't realize father could feel my emotions."

Her head bowed down, then her spine until her face was against the side of Shiro's cheek.

Lance was the first to understand, then Hunk. Lance gripped Shiro's hand tighter, bringing it up to his forehead as water leaked out of his eyes. Hunk placed a hand on Lance and Allura as he bowed his head in sorrow.

Keith fisted the cot blanket as they mourned on behalf of their leader. _I failed him again._ He had one job to do and he - His eyes closed tightly. _How could I not see? I know Shiro better than anyone here._ And yet he didn't realize Shiro still thought about him...

"So stupid," came Pidge's quiet voice.

Keith whipped his head over to the youngest paladin with plenty of venom on the tip of his tongue. Never mind how he personally felt about Adam's decision but Shiro was not stupid for still caring. His bristling stopped immediately. Pidge's face was mostly hidden in the crook of her elbow. Her eye glasses were awkwardly pushed up above her head.

"What happened was so _stupid_ ," she choked out.

Keith pulled her over in a half embrace. Her glasses clattered to the ground.

"Yeah," Keith mumbled above her head, "it was."

None of the Paladins noticed Krolia by the entryway. She gave them five more ticks before rapping her knuckles against the frame.

"Coran would like a word, Paladin Lance."

* * *

As they all agreed, they woke up Shiro once preparations were done.

They knew their leader would want to see Lance and Coran off despite having been knocked out when they were planning the trip for more medicine. Once they filled Shiro in - omitting the tracking device and poison for fear of self blame - he argued against the plan. They predicted that already and steeled themselves for it.

"You can't fight the Galra in this condition," Keith calmly stated.

Hunk kept his grip on Shiro's arm as he helped the man walk to the hanger.

"Yeah I mean, you only have one arm now. Why risk losing the other one when medicine could have put you in better condition?"

"Fever and infection are easily managed," Allura primly sniffed. "Would you like that to be your cause of death?"

"I'll heal in time." Shiro gave them all a flat look despite his weariness. "This is an unnecessary risk. Besides, it's not like the Galra know our location."

Their two tick pause made him quirk a brow.

"O-Of course not!" Lance quickly voiced out.

"We're in some mostly abandoned part of the universe," Pidge nervously chuckled. "Why would they look here?"

Behind her son, Krolia pinched the bridge of her nose. _Are all humans this terrible at lying?_

"There was a tracking device in your arm."

"Krolia -" Keith softly hissed.

"This isn't the time for coddling." She gave her son a thin glare before looking at Shiro. "It has a sister device near your heart filled with deadly poison."

Shiro's face was blank. "Let me guess, we can't turn off the tracker without releasing the poison," he looked down at the new, small leather pouch strapped around his right leg, "It has a short frequency range..." he looked back to Krolia, "So removing the poison is the best option."

Krolia gave a slight nod. Shiro was quiet for a couple of ticks and then straightened his spine.

"The sooner we take care of this the better."

* * *

"Allura will guide us through the winds with Blue's sonar," Coran reiterated as they walked to the Red Lion. "Which she will send to Red so keep your holo-screen up for as long as you can. The comms will still be pretty useless."

"Right," Lance shifted his pack around his shoulder. "Keep it steady. Follow the sonar."

"Lance."

The Red Paladin turned to face Keith. Then he lifted an arm up, making Lance raise his brows. He raised his arm in response. Keith clasped his forearm.

"Stay safe."

Lance smiled widely. "I'll be back before you know it."

They let go. Hunk stepped up with Shiro, letting go of his arm when Shiro gave him a wordless request to do so. He stood tall as he looked at Lance. Lance lifted his right arm up to clasp arms like he did with Keith. Shiro took his forearm and tugged. Lance yelped at the strength of the pull but quickly recovered upon feeling the arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Rest up Shiro." Lance closed his eyes for a couple of ticks. "We need you."

Shiro gave Lance's shoulders a squeeze before he let go. Lance wiped his eyes with his sleeve and then put on a large grin as he looked around at everyone.

"Don't have any parties without me."

Romelle smiled. "I will look after your animal."

"Thanks. Oh and Hunk will do the milking. It's kind of a weird thing for a newbie so..."

Allura and Coran involuntarily shuddered. They had seen the so called milking once then never again. Coran then hugged Allura and went up the Lion's walkway with Lance. They waved and sent wishes for their safe return. Shiro stood on his own feet as the other paladins and Romelle ran out to follow Red's departure.

Krolia stood to the side watching them. Then her gaze shifted over to Shiro. She had only caught the tail end of the drama in the post op room but she heard enough to link it with a memory she had seen in Keith's mind during their trip through the Quantum Abyss.

"They love you."

Shiro felt his heart constrict for a couple of ticks before looking over at Krolia. Her face was a mixture of impassive and slight understanding. He'd never seen anyone be able to show nothing at the same time as something. He looked over at his team's backs and smiled softly.

"I know."

Krolia moved her hand to give the slightest of pats on his shoulder. Shiro almost doubted it had happened if it weren't for her figure still standing next to him.

"Remember that," she murmured.

She walked off. He shook his head at the type of consoling.

 _Now I know where Keith gets it from._

IB

IB

IB

AN: I haven't seen the episode introducing Adam but there's screenshots and I can tell...

Season Seven's going to break me. ; _ ;

EDIT: I had someone ask me who Adam is. Since it's all over the internet I don't really feel like it's a spoiler, but...SPOILER:

Basically, he's Shiro's boyfriend. I think they were even engaged but when Shiro decided to go to Kerberos Adam told him he wouldn't wait for him. Adam was concerned about Shiro going to space with his chronic illness (Don't know what exactly) so I think maybe he was trying to get Shiro to not go by saying that but I don't know.

I figured the Garrison kids would have heard about it since Adam was a fighter pilot.

I recommend looking him up.


	11. Chapter 11

IB

IB

IB

The first couple of hours after seeing Lance and Coran off were uneventful.

Walking to the hangar had left Shiro exhausted especially with his still healing arm. Almost as soon as Hunk laid him down Shiro was out. The group stayed around for a while before Pidge got up to see what tech was around, then Hunk felt the need to cook which prompted Romelle to follow him out. Krolia shortly stepped out to test the communications of the old base.

Keith and Allura stuck around, both on either side of Shiro. Allura refreshed the towel along his forehead while Keith simply sat on the cot propped up with his eyes closed.

"How are your ribs?"

His shoulders raised up in a slight shrug. "Still bruised." He cracked an eye open. "Is his fever still bad?"

Allura leaned forward a little so she could address Keith better.

"It is going down but I do not feel comfortable enough to leave him alone."

He let out a low grunt before leaning his head against the wall.

"Same."

He heard Allura move on the cot and then the post op room was semi-quiet again. He listened to his brother's breath. It was slightly louder than normal but nothing that would cause alarm. _His body's healing._ It made sense that he'd be laboring a little.

He turned his head to the side, opening his eyes.

Allura was lying along her side, eyes closed and with her chin lightly resting against Shiro's left shoulder. Keith didn't know what prompted him to speak up. He usually wasn't one to think about such things.

"Before Kerberos, Shiro was close to Adam." Pause. "They were more than friends."

Her eyes half opened. There was a sliver of a storm in her eyes, so many feelings flitting about in that lidded expression but also one emotion that centered her, kept her from being pulled under the waves and losing herself.

"I do not hold any expectations from him," she flatly stated, "other than what he decides for himself."

Shiro was murmuring again. Her fingers went through his hair in a calming motion without hesitation. The murmurings quieted. Shiro's head turned towards her palm and rested his head there.

"Even if those decisions don't include you?"

"My primary concern is his health." She closed her eyes. "Everything else will follow."

 _After what happened with Lotor..._ Just being here was more than she deserved.

* * *

Keith didn't even realize he had fallen asleep.

In the middle of the fourth hour, however...

"Shiro!"

The new Black Paladin quickly jerked awake. His Blade was already out despite his groggy eyes.

"Keith put that away and help me!"

He blinked hard as he did what he was told. Shiro was roughly turning about, his left arm swinging in a wide arch. Keith ducked the swing before gripping his forearm. Shiro's gray eyes were on him, his pupils more oval than circular. His clenched teeth let Keith see the sharper canines for a third time since their fight in the secret lab.

"Shiro calm down," Keith murmured a lot calmer than he felt. "You're not in danger."

"...Keith." His eyes rapidly blinked as he looked around. "Allura."

Allura tried to lead Shiro to lie back down. With how tense he was it was taking more strength than she had expected it to. She looked over at Keith. He adjusted his hold so he had Shiro's hand. Immediately Shiro squeezed hard as his eyes tightly closed.

"It _hurts_."

"Where? Your arm?"

Shiro shook his head as he breathed harder. "Everywhere."

"Allura -" Keith shot her a pleading look.

She forewent trying to get him to lie down. Instead she adjusted herself to sit behind him, making Keith shuffle out of the way.

"Shiro try to relax," the princess softly murmured as her glowing hands went up along his neck, "don't think about the pain," her hands went up to the base of his skull then trailed her thumbs down to follow his neck, "feel the warmth of my energy."

Shiro's breath labored for a moment before her massage started to take effect. His painful grip on Keith's hand slowly eased but now Keith felt it throb from the abuse. Shiro's eyes were half closed now as Allura worked along his shoulders. He let out a sharp breath when her hand stretched out towards his right bicep.

"I am sorry," she murmured, "but I need to push here a little. Relieving the tension could assist in the healing."

Shiro bowed his head but said nothing to stop her. Keith moved so Shiro's forehead could rest on his shoulder. Shiro let go of Keith's hand to grip his arm. The tension here took longer to ease than his neck.

But eventually he fell back asleep.

* * *

Krolia stood in the doorway with a tray in her hands.

Her son and the Altean princess were curled around the former Black Paladin. She was suppose to bring the broth soup Hunk and Romelle made for Shiro but clearly that was not going to happen.

She turned around and left.

* * *

The next time Krolia entered the three were awake.

She let Shiro eat first before unwrapping his right bicep. Keith was leaning against the wall by the cot while Allura stayed seated along the edge of the bed with a metal bowl and bottle of some solution.

"Remember the time you gave me the flu?"

Shiro looked away from his arm to give Keith a shake of his head.

"I told you not to finish my sandwich."

"You told me you were sick _after_ I ate it."

"Actions have consequences," Shiro half grinned. "Had to teach you that somehow."

"Garrison's Golden Boy my ass," Keith scoffed in good humor.

"Language," Shiro and Allura chided at the same time.

Krolia blinked at the duo scolding then lightly smirked. When Keith told her Kolivan had actually grounded him for half a day she was certain she had a pathological liar for a son. But then she saw some memories with Kolivan and the others. It was then she knew. _Keith brings out the paternal instincts in everyone._

"I gave you some of Mrs. Holt's famous chicken noodle soup."

"Yeah, with some hot sauce added..." Keith let out a tiny smile in memory, "that stuff was magic."

Allura perked at that. "Pidge's mother knows the mystic arts?"

Shiro and Keith shared a small smile.

"In the kitchen," Shiro chuckled. "I'm sure Hunk would love to cook with her."

Keith's smile waned when he saw his mother stop moving.

"What's wrong?"

Her hands moved again. "Why do you think something is always wrong?"

Allura focused back on Shiro's arm. "It's rather good, actually."

Keith pushed off the wall to take a look himself. Where the charred skin used to be was now angry red. Any broken skin was starting to stitch itself back together. _He's healing faster than a human._ He felt eyes on him. He looked up to catch Shiro's questioning gaze. He couldn't help but notice that his pupils were still oval shaped.

Shiro broke the gaze with a light hiss.

"That's all." Allura stopped pouring the solution over his wound. "Just a quick wash before the new bandages."

Shiro gave her a flat look. "A little warning would be nice."

"Or do it quick like an earth Band-Aid," Allura cheerily smiled.

He shook his head as Krolia rewrapped his arm.

"You need to stop hanging around Lance so much."

* * *

Once Shiro was lying down again Krolia pulled the two aside.

"He's changed."

"How would you know?" Keith defended.

"You do not know what is normal for him." Allura jumped in with plenty of petulance, "This is the first time you've been around him for an extended period of time."

"I know how long it takes for humans to heal," Krolia gestured to the closed door behind her. _"That_ is not normal. You cannot possibly be blind to this."

The two paladins were quiet for a couple of ticks.

"So what?" Keith rumbled out. "Shiro is still Shiro."

"Yes," Allura determinedly agreed. "The essence I pulled from Black _is_ Takashi Shirogane."

"I'm not suggesting he is not your comrade." Krolia sighed with barely veiled impatience. "But I'm certain your friend deserves to know about the change." Pause. "Not that we ourselves know what was altered in the clone's dna."

Silence fell on them once more.

"He might know already," Keith murmured. "Or at least have a feeling something's different."

Allura slowly nodded to that. "It is possible. He is rather intuitive..."

Footsteps sounded at the other end of the hall. The three looked over to see Romelle and Yorak trailing after her. By the frown on her face they took it she did not have good news.

"Paladin Pidge and Hunk would like a word."

IB

IB

IB

AN: Not much happening in this chapter, I know, but I wanted to get in some healing/bonding time. I doubt I'll finish this before season seven comes out like I had wanted but oh well. XD


	12. Chapter 12

IB

IB

IB

"So you want the bad news or the _bad_ news first?"

Keith tore his gaze away from Yorak nudging Pidge for a bite of her food to look at Hunk. But then Yorak came over to the Yellow Paladin and his gaze was fixed on the wolf again as Yorak let out a high pitched whine. Only once did Keith try to teach his wolf tricks. After failing to get Yorak to do something as simple as fetching a freaking stick he resigned himself to the fact that some things couldn't be translated from earth dog to space wolf.

Seeing Hunk snap his fingers and point down to which Yorak quickly following the wordless command to sit, made Keith's eyes bug out as his mind questioned the biased laws of the universe.

"Good boy!" Hunk gushed out as he gave Yorak a hearty scratch behind his ears.

The wolf had the audacity to _wag_ his fluffy tail.

"Wha- but I tried - and he wouldn't - two _freaking_ years!"

Krolia ignored her son's poorly worded sentence. "Does it matter which news we receive first if they're both bad?"

"Well one's _slightly_ worse than the other," Pidge chimed in as she continued to type on her laptop. "Though which one is the worse of the two is still up for debate."

"I prefer to hear the worse news first," Allura murmured.

"Hunk's version of worse or my version?"

"Hmm. Romelle," Allura turned to consult, "which do you think is worse?"

The blonde Altean shrugged her shoulders. "They both seem equally bad to me."

Allura tilted her head as she considered all the information with a serious expression. Krolia looked at the princess then turned to her son who was still looking at the wolf with utmost betrayal in his eyes. Slowly she looked forward again, getting drawn into her mind.

 _We're never getting off this planet._

She didn't know how in the world this group managed to even _form_ Voltron. This was surely the work of destiny or some similar crap those earth tv shows she had the misfortune of seeing while being confined to bedrest after giving birth to Keith. There was no other explanation for why they had the sheer dumb luck of still being alive.

"Team," came a quiet voice, "let's stay focused."

All heads turned to the entryway of the control room. Shiro was leaning against the frame, still in his white tank and black pants but with no shoes or socks on. His hair was still a little damp from the fever and his eyes still tired.

"Shiro," Keith frowned as he walked into the room. "You shouldn't -"

"Takashi Shirogane," Allura put her hands on her hips, "go right back to bed this instant."

Shiro blinked at that. "Who told you my full name?"

Almost immediately the earthlings pointed at the other as the culprit.

"The clone did while we played Monsters and Mana," Allura calmly answered.

The earthlings' accusing pointer fingers went down. None of them actually knew who spilled the beans until Allura reminded them.

"Oh yeah."

"He totally did in true Aragorn style."

Hunk and Pidge fist bumped in the air.

"That was sick until he told his background story," Hunk sighed, "So sappy."

"Noob."

"What's Monsters and Mana?" Keith tilted his head in question.

Both Pidge and Hunk snapped their heads to him with matching, wicked gleams in their eyes.

"You haven't played yet either!"

"We are so starting a new campaign once we get to earth!" Pidge bounced in her seat and then fixed Shiro with a glare."You're not allowed to pick the paladin. Your stupid clone kept choosing the same character and backstory _every_ time!"

"Ah...sorry." Pause. "What other characters are there?"

Allura narrowed her eyes. "Shiro, don't think for a tick you can talk your way out of bedrest. We all know the truth." She crossed her arms confidently, "You're going to be either a ranger or a fighter."

"Keith's probably a barbarian," Pidge snickered.

Keith bared his teeth at her without realizing what he was doing.

"You still haven't told me what this is!"

Krolia had her eyes closed as she tried to keep her temper in check. Zarkon and Lotor were bested by quiznaking _children._

"Enough."

Even Yorak shrank back from Krolia's fierce tone. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Usually he was the one that kept them all focused. He wasn't used to being scolded along with everyone else. He straightened up in true dad stance - though he did not know the others labelled it as such.

"Pidge, what's wrong?"

She perked a little at having been chosen. "Ok, so you know how there were those centipede things on this planet -"

"This is worse than the other thing?" Hunk frowned in disapproval.

" - and Krolia told us there were pests here, in the _plural_ tense?"

"So it's not the Galra," Allura sighed in relief.

But when Hunk, Pidge, and Romelle looked at each other Allura felt her shoulders tense up again. Shiro deeply frowned, unable to stop the guilt that shot through him. He looked at the tracking device hidden in the pouch and then closed his eyes.

"How close are the Galra?" Krolia asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"Well, the storm got worse so we can only guess based on Blue's sonar and Green's life sensing abilities but hacking into the Blade's system did help make it clearer..." Pidge turned her laptop for them to see the gray screen and several dark blots, some longer in the unmistaken form of battle cruisers.

"They're here already," Keith breathed out.

"So many," Shiro softly murmured, "Everyone, I'm so sor -"

Allura's hand squeezed his tightly, halting his apology. He turned to her. Her eyes were intense and protective and blue - he lowered his head as he remembered the feeling of her energy, her memories, her very _being_ pouring into him in the Astral Plane, holding nothing back...He felt Keith's hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to look up to know it was him.

"Don't you dare Shiro," Hunk frowned from across the table, matching Pidge's stubborn pout. "We're in this together."

Even Romelle was crossing her arms in a chiding manner.

 _'They love you.'_

...What did he do to deserve such a family?

Shiro lifted his head up. "How long until they land?"

"The storm's keeping them from entering the atmosphere," Pidge turned her laptop back to her. "I need more data to better predict the storm's pattern. Give me another half varga to collect more info."

"So what else is wrong?" Keith slowly asked.

"There's something else on this planet," Hunk took over for Pidge. "And it's surrounding the mountain." He turned Pidge's laptop, zoomed in to where they were. There were dark shadows on the screen, too blotted to make out proper shapes. "I don't think they know where we are _exactly_ but it's only a matter of time."

"Krolia," Keith looked over at his mother. "What else is on this planet?"

"Kolivan didn't give any details." She gave a slight shrug. "Only warnings."

Keith gave her a flat look. "Probably because he doesn't know either."

"Possibly. I've not met anyone who's ventured here and came back to tell the tale."

"You couldn't have shared this _before_ we landed?" Hunk half whined.

"This planet was the least troublesome."

"What is on the other planets?" Romelle curiously questioned.

"Burning acidic atmosphere, volcanic surface," Krolia tilted her head as she tried to recollect. "Flesh eating insects the size of a Lion's paw -"

"O-k, I think we get the idea," Hunk swallowed thickly.

"Either way we need to get ready," Keith straightened up from looking down at the laptop. "Krolia, can you look into the defenses the base has? Hunk can fix anything that's broken."

"Aw shucks, maybe not anything." Hunk bent down to Yorak to scratch his head. "Galra Keith is _so_ much nicer."

Keith sighed at the old joke. "Pidge, let us know when you get that data."

"Roger, Number Four."

"Number One," Shiro quietly corrected.

Keith felt his chest tighten from hearing the pride in Shiro's voice but also from seeing the hint of melancholy in his eyes.

"Shiro -"

The former paladin was quick to shake off his mood. "I'll go train."

"You need to rest," Allura argued.

"You won't be able to help," Krolia murmured evenly.

Allura said something in his defense. He didn't hear it. Krolia's words stung, however true they seemed to be. Shiro kept his shoulders straight. He may no longer be the head but he still had plenty of fight left in him.

"I can still fight one armed," a shard of steel entered his normally warm gray eyes, "I've done it before."

They couldn't help but look at his right side.

"Succeeding once," Krolia spoke up with no emotion, "does not mean mastery."

"True words." He felt the right corner of his mouth tilt up. "That's why I need a sparring partner."

Krolia answered without hesitation. "No."

"Shiro, I can -" Allura started to speak up.

"It needs to be Krolia."

Allura's eyes were wide before they went back to normal. She meant what she said to Keith in the post op room. Shiro's health came first, then everything else would follow. Even so, she was unable to mask the slight hurt that tainted her usually bright eyes from Shiro's fast rejection.

Shiro realized his tone too late. "Allura I didn't mean - "

He sighed when she quickly left the room, not wanting to hear his reasoning. The others awkwardly looked down at Pidge's screen as a distraction. Except for Krolia. She merely arched a brow.

"Rather heartless."

"She'll go easy. You have no qualms hitting a disabled man."

"How would you know?"

He gave her a wiry look. "Just a feeling."

She thinly glared before looking away.

"...I'm not soft. At all."

"Says the woman that shook my hand for raising her son."

Krolia sharply turned towards him. Shiro already knew her confusion.

"Some of the clone's memories lingered in this body," he quietly muttered.

He looked at Keith and his heart clenched.

 _'I should have abandoned you just like your parents...'_

 _'Shiro, you're my brother...'_

He was going to have to talk to Keith later.

"That was before you hurt my son," came Krolia's steely tone.

"That must have angered you." Shiro put his left hand on his hip. "You must have a lot of pent up frustration."

Her eyes were mere slits before going back to neutral. "You're going to regret asking me to spar," she murmured.

"Probably."

"Keith," Krolia sounded out, "check out the base defenses."

Then she followed Shiro out of the room.

IB

IB

IB

AN: I'm trying to move this along since season seven is so close... I pictured a bedridden Krolia watching a daytime soap opera for one of the crap earth tv shows she watched. XD Oh Krolia, don't pretend you didn't like it.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Going to warn again, Season Seven references from here on out.

IB

IB

IB

"Hey."

Allura did not look away from tiding up the post op room. Keith watched her move around for a couple more seconds before he sighed and leaned against the door frame. Yorak sat down behind him, seeing that his human wouldn't be moving soon.

"Don't say 'I told you so,'" Allura muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"That's not what I came to do."

She wrung out the abandoned towel that had been on Shiro's forehead before hanging it up on a rack above the sink.

"How are our base defenses?"

"Hunk's still looking over it but they could be worse." Pause. "Allura, Shiro didn't mean it like that."

"We should probably position the Lions by all the exits," she rinsed her hands quickly before drying them with another towel. "The last thing we need is a fight inside the base."

Keith crossed his arms as he looked at her.

"I don't think Shiro's got it figured out either."

"I don't know what-"

"Cut the crap Allura. You know what I'm talking about." He straightened and walked in, stopping right in front of her. "He was _dead_. And then suddenly he's back." His eyes lowered pensively. "He probably thought he'd be stuck in the Astral Plane forever."

"...He would have, if it weren't for you." Her eyes closed tightly. "Meanwhile I was too distracted over Lotor."

"No one blames you for that."

 _'He took my brother,'_ Romelle's impassioned words rang in her mind, ' _He's been harvesting Alteans for generations.'_

"You should," she murmured lowly. "Everything went wrong because I _allowed_ it." Her eyes opened as she looked at her hand. "I should have realized the clone was not Shiro. But I just -" she softly sighed then looked at Keith. "He'd been a prisoner again. I truly thought that the damage was more permanent this time and I simply could not," her voice faltered a little, "...reconcile who he was."

Their disagreements turned into verbal fights. They were no longer co-leaders, only a monopoly of the Black Paladin being the head. _Which he was._ Her eyes stung a little in memory. _But he had never acted like that before._

There was no fondness in his eyes for his team or any other subtle signs of interest when they were around each other. Everything had become stale. She came to dread every meeting with him and it made her angry at herself for feeling that way.

"Then came Lotor," he filled in when she didn't say more. "With his charm and plans for the future."

"...Yes."

"I noticed something was off too," he quietly murmured. "But my answer was to run away to the Blades instead of facing it." He looked at her with a bitter smile. "At least you stuck around."

"You didn't leave only for that reason."

"No." Pause. "But it wasn't solely to investigate Lotor or even to keep Lance on the team." He put a hand along her shoulder, mimicking Shiro's comforting gesture. "I couldn't reconcile the new Shiro either." His face grew solemn. "And now the real Shiro is changed as well."

"Yes," she gave him a small smile. "But it is nothing like the clone."

"So far."

"It won't be."

"...How can you be so sure?"

"Because the real Takashi Shirogane is stronger than that."

He looked at her face, seeing nothing but confidence. He half smiled and then let go of her shoulder.

"Alright."

She frowned as he started walking away. "Were you testing me?"

"Shiro's my brother." He paused by the doorway. "Of course I was."

She heard him call the wolf. Miffed at having been played she yelled out.

"We call the wolf Kosmo!"

* * *

 _Shiro didn't know how long he had been fighting in the pits._

 _All he knew was that he should have known better._

 _What did he think was going to happen by refusing to finish off his opponent and on a day Zarkon's witch was visiting in person? She had no patience for disobedience. He had seen her do away with prisoners with the barest flick of her hand. But with him, he knew..._ _There was a sick game between them._

" _Will you break today, Champion?"_

 _He supposed she found his humanity amusing, judging by the numerous times his number came up to fight in the pit. The scenarios kept changing too so he was always having to adapt to new surroundings and opponents._

 _This last time he was pitted against a kid._

 _Alien or not, he could tell that he was young. He had the feeling Haggar just wanted to see what he would do._ _Naturally, he refused to finish him off._ _Not that the kid ended up surviving much longer after their fight. 'At least it wasn't by me.' Pause.'...Or should it have been me rather than someone else?'_

 _He frowned at that new thought. He had been so sure he wouldn't kill a kid but now...Maybe he should have. He knew how to kill quickly. He would have made sure it was as painless as possibl -_

 _'No.'_ _He lightly shook his head. 'I shouldn't have. I was right the first time.'_

 _It was just what this place did to people. Always making them second guess and choose between hard decisions. He watched his fellow prisoners change and wither into something completely different._

... _Not that he was exempt from the change._

* * *

It felt like hours though Krolia was certain it had only been twenty minutes.

There was a thin bleeding wound along Shiro's cheek, a couple of bruises along his forearm and shoulder and by the way he was gripping his right side his ribs were most likely injured. She had trained numerous Blade recruits before going deep in cover. Everyone had a limit to reach and a means to overcome it.

Even so. She knew she was pushing too hard too soon.

The man had just had surgery and barely broke out of his fever. She side stepped his flying foot, then ducked the following kick towards her stomach. Her eyes narrowed onto him. She could still feel the cold ice running so fast in her veins that it almost burned. When Keith finally came back, he was a mess. Bruises, cuts, and a new burn on his cheek.

 _'It was the clone,'_ Keith had defended, _'not Shiro.'_

The clone she had met. The one she had shook hands with. And then he was suddenly gone, replaced by the actual man that raised her son. But her fury had not been unleashed on the clone. Instead she had forced it back inside to wait for some enemy to release it on.

Unfortunately for Shiro, he had offered this release first. She wasn't one to deny a gift when it came. His fist grazed her cheek. Her eyes blazed with venom, swiftly bringing her fist upwards and under his chin.

"Guh!"

She took too much joy seeing him knocked off of his feet.

* * *

 _Shiro grunted as he locked swords with his opponent._

 _Several Galra soldiers were in the pit with their helmets on. Today was promotion day. It was not uncommon for commanders to put their men in the ring to see how they'd fair against the Champion. Depending if they survived, they could move up a rank._

 _Very few did._

 _He kicked a leg out and swung down. He watch dispassionately as his blade cut through the Galra's armor. Before stepping into the pits he had to steel himself, lock up his emotions and heart or else risk losing his sanity. Roars sounded around him for his merciless kill. He looked up. There were still plenty of fighters. Haggar wasn't going to give him a break._

 _He moved on to the next soldier._

* * *

Two hours.

That was how long they were training for. Sweat dripped off of Shiro's chin onto the dark metal of the training room. He wiped it off but forgot about the bruise. He winced audibly. _That's going to take a while to heal._ Then again, his arm was healing faster than expected.

"We should take a break."

He breathed in long before pushing off from the floor.

"I can take more."

Her eyes narrowed. Then she darted forward for him.

* * *

 _The last soldier was the hardest._

 _Shiro was used to seeing Galra so he could tell by the build that it was a female despite the tallness. He breathed hard as he readied his sword for her attack. She was a whirlwind of cool fire and lightning. It took all of his strength to parry her attacks._

 _He grunted as he bent over backwards, narrowly missing her blade._

 _He was running low on energy._

* * *

There was knocking on the training door.

Neither one paid any attention to it. Krolia took in long breaths as she stood across from him. Her armor she had ditched long ago, leaving her in the dark under suit of her Galra uniform but with the long sleeved top portion peeled back. Her under tank allowed her some comfort but it was still hot in here.

"Stand down," she rumbled out.

He lifted his head up from bending over to breath.

"You first."

She didn't like that answer.

* * *

 _They faced each other off._

 _This was going to be the last move, he could tell. He was tired all the way down to his bone marrow. His sword hand raised up in protest but he vehemently ignored it. 'I will not die here.' Never mind that his disease was still breaking his body down. He still had a couple of years left and he refused to spend them stuck in this prison._ _He didn't know how he'd get out or if it was even possible._

" _Head stuck in the clouds," Adam used to say whenever he was telling him of impossible things. "It'll only make your landing harder."_

 _His fingers gripped the sword handle hard._ ' _I'll keep believing it until I'm dead.'_

 _He yelled out as he dashed forward._

* * *

Krolia recognized the look in his eyes.

Out of pure instinct she swung her clawed hand out to his right arm. In the same moment Shiro half lunged out, his left hand stopping right along her lower ribs. Her eyes were wide as she felt his hand along the long scar on her torso. He was staring at it intensely before looking up at her face. Whatever expression she had made him realize who she was exactly.

"You took my arm."

From the now open doorway, Keith felt the blood drain from his face.

"...Krolia?"

IB

IB

IB

AN: This has been in my mind for _ages_ for this story so it's not a sudden thing. I left some hints about it but tried keeping it obscure.

With Season Seven out, I'll try to link this back in with the canon - plot wise - so it ties in. We'll see how that goes. XD


	14. Chapter 14

IB

IB

IB

 _Keith_ _couldn't sleep for some reason._

 _He wandered around, ending up in the med bay part of the castle. He would have just turned back around if he hadn't heard the soft cry of pain. He ran. He almost crashed into the med bay's sliding door._

 _Shiro was sitting on a table with his right arm and shoulder exposed. Allura's hands were glowing as she pressed her fingers along his shoulder and then down his right bicep. Shiro's eyes were closed tight as he breathed out slowly._

 _He stepped forward._

 _"Keith?" Allura paused when she spotted the teen. "What's the matter?"_

 _"I couldn't sleep but then I heard Shiro..."_

 _"Allura,"_ _Shiro opened his eyes to give her a look._

 _She grabbed the towel on the table to wipe the oil from her hands._

 _"I need to check on something."_

 _She left them alone. Shiro rolled his right shoulder a little as Keith stepped closer._

 _"My stump muscles clench every now and then," the Black Paladin sighed. "That's all."_

 _Keith frowned. "How bad does it get?"_

 _"Most of the time it's just an ache."_

 _"And the other times?"_

 _Shiro gave him a weak smile. "It's a lot worse."_

 _"...If I ever find the person that took your arm -"_

 _"Don't Keith. You're a Paladin of Voltron. Besides," he flexed his metal fingers experimentally but ended up wincing a little, "the odds of us finding that person are pretty slim."_

 _"Yeah. I guess." He gave Shiro a half smile. "I'll get Allura."_

 _"Thanks Keith."_

He knew what Shiro said that day but deep down he _wanted_ to run into the bastard that did it. He may be a paladin but he was also part Galra. Galra were ruthless and determined to the point of self destruction.

...But maybe he had been wishing too hard.

Maybe this was his punishment for letting that dark wish fester inside. For craving to deliver the exact wound on the person that took Shiro's arm, come hell or high water, and then just watch as agony flooded the person's face.

 _This is what you forced Shiro to experience,_ he'd whisper into the person's ear. _Before the druids experimented on him._

Then he'd do an experiment himself.

Now though...

"Krolia?" he croaked out.

 _Tell me I heard wrong. Tell me Shiro was remembering incorrectly._ Because the universe couldn't be so cruel as to give him back his mother and brother only to find out _this._

Krolia's face was blank as she looked at her son.

On the space whale he learned more about his Galran heritage. The short temper, the fighting, his acute senses and need to follow his instincts...Krolia gave him reassurances that his behavior growing up was _normal_. As she clasped his shoulder with a fond look in her eyes, he felt alright being more Galra than human.

"It was me."

Hot liquid spilled out of his eyes. He didn't bother wiping it away. Galra didn't cry. He wanted the proof of his humanity to remain on his face. He wanted to be _human_ rather than Galra.

"Keith..." Shiro's voice quietly sounded out, "don't..."

The sentence was left unfinished. The silver haired man let out a breath and then fell forward, exhaustion finally getting the better of him. Keith's eyes widened as Krolia caught him before he fell on his face.

"Get away."

Krolia stared at her son's searing Galra eyes. Calmly, she shifted Shiro to lay on his back. She got up without her gear and walked right past Keith.

Neither said a word.

* * *

 _The fight was lasting longer than Krolia thought it would._

 _Any other time she would have been impressed with the human's ability to keep up with her, especially since she was the last fighter to face him. But this wasn't training or even a spar between comrades._

 _This was the stepping stone to rising up in the ranks. With the higher title the Blades could gain a vast amount of information. This is what she was trained to do, what she fought so hard for._

 _This was knowledge or death._

 _His blade was in his left hand - his non-dominant hand. She knew this would be the last move. The victory would be hers._ _His eyes connected with hers from across the way. H_ _e yelled out fiercely as he ran._

 _She darted forward to meet him._

 _She targeted the wound on his right bicep without hesitation. He cried out. She gritted her teeth in surprise. His blade was still going along her torso. She looked at the face of the soon to be dead man. He was in pain. Yet his eyes narrowed with fire and certainty._

 _He will live because he refused to die._

 _Her lungs ached and her eyes burned with more emotion than she had ever felt since her time on Earth. But the feeling was fleeting. She brought up her second hand to finish her swing. Blood immediately hit her face._

 _'You will die,' she thought as he stumbled backwards, 'because I refuse to lose.'_

 _Her sword raised up to finish the fight._

* * *

Keith was laying Shiro on the med bay table when he stirred.

"I'm sorry Keith."

Behind, Allura paused in gathering supplies. Keith looked down at him with a frown.

"What are you - ?"

Shiro's eyes closed again. Keith checked his pulse to make sure he was just unconscious. He sighed long before falling back on the chair.

"It was her," he rasped out.

She stilled as Keith's hand rested on Shiro's right shoulder. Then he put his hands in his face. Allura worked around him with her hands trembling slightly. She took a couple of breaths to calm herself then went about stopping the cut on Shiro's cheek.

If she heard Keith crying she kept it to herself.

* * *

 _His arm was gone._

 _Shiro's body was flooding his mind with that information. It hurt so much. It was taking all of his willpower to stay on his feet. He breathed hard as his left hand shakily lifted the bloodied blade up._

 _The soldier's side was bleeding but she was determined to finish the fight. He saw the desperate fire in her wide eyes when she attacked him seconds ago. It was so out of place for a Galra. This was more than a promotion for her. This was as personal as it got._ _He almost felt sorry for her._

 _'I don't want to die,' was running through his mind._

 _Her blade raised. He tensed and gritted his teeth as the action caused more pain to flare throughout his remaining right arm._

 _'Not here. Please.'_

 _Anywhere else but in this hellhole._

* * *

After taking care of Shiro Allura found Krolia.

The spy knew what was going to happen before it even occurred. She grunted as the Princess' hand fisted the front of her tank before shoving her against the wall. Lights flashed across her vision as Allura's fist connected with the side of her face. Krolia calmly turned her head to look at her.

Angry blue eyes stared back. "Hurt him like that again," Allura lowly intoned with barely controlled venom, "and I'll do worse."

"Shiro," Krolia tilted her head slightly, "or Keith?"

"Either," she bit out without missing a beat.

She released Krolia's shirt and then stalked away.

* * *

 _Krolia remembered feeling intense electricity._

 _She blacked out instantly._ _When she came to she was in the med bay. Her eyes darted around and then down to her stomach. Someone had bandaged her. She frowned in slight confusion._

 _"A druid stopped you."_

 _She turned to the left, seeing the surgeon. The Galra turned around, revealing the familiar white markings of Ulaz. Her eyes slid to his right, seeing a couple of helpers around._

 _"It was a fight."_

 _Ulaz slightly shrugged his shoulders. "The High Priestess wants him alive."_

 _The helpers came around her. She slapped their hands when they made to make her sit up. With a grunt she sat up. Her wound was still tender. She vaguely wondered why she wasn't put in a healing pod._

 _"Come."_

 _Krolia followed him slower than usual. Her steps halted for a tick when she heard struggling and yelling up ahead._ _They came closer to one of the surgery rooms. She kept her face blank as she spied the Champion through the one way glass. The remains of his right arm was bandaged. Despite the injury he was still trying to fight the numerous hands strapping him down._

 _"No!"_

 _She felt a chill up her spine. She turned her head, seeing the dark cloak of a druid. They were always covered and masked. She didn't think anyone has ever seen their faces._

 _"You..." the druid's mask tilted just barely. "Had to take the dominant arm..."_

 _She didn't respond. The druid hissed as he took a breath._

 _"No matter."_

 _Ulaz pulled on some surgeon gloves. The helpers followed his lead, one of them stepping up to hand Krolia a mask._

 _"I'm down a hand," Ulaz's voice was muffled by the mask, "and you have medical field experience."_

 _She took the mask and then went over to the counter to get some gloves. Her wound was not happy about the motion. Ulaz walked in first then the rest. The druid stood in the back. Having her witness what was going to happen was a warning. She was certain of it._

 _"Let me go!"_

 _Someone injected the patient. His struggles weakened almost immediately._

 _"Begin the process," hissed out the druid._

* * *

When Allura came back to the med bay Shiro was gone.

Keith was asleep in his chair.

She walked right out.

* * *

Shiro hadn't meant to take long.

But the call of his bladder was too strong for him to remain unconscious. He groaned as his ribs protested the act of moving. The sweat on his face made him cup his hand to splash his face.

He halted as he finally saw a piece of his reflection.

The water spilled between his fingers. He shut the faucet off to look for a shiny surface. There were no mirrors in the bathroom - honestly he would have been shocked to see one in a spy base. He tried to recall where he had seen anything reflective when he thought of the control room.

The camera feeds were there.

He was there now. He felt his jaw slack as he looked at the man stumbling into the control room hours ago before he challenged Krolia to a spar. His hair was completely silver. He lifted his hand up to tug some of his bangs down. The clone had cut the bangs shorter than he was used to so it was not in his immediate line of sight anymore.

He stared cross eyed at the new color.

"It is not bad."

He didn't flinch when Allura spoke. He had heard her footsteps long ago. "No." His hand fell down to his side. "It's not."

"But?"

She saw his eyes drift down to his bandaged right bicep and then they closed. Her hand raised up, hesitated for a tick and then gently laid on his left shoulder. Her eyes widened a little as she felt the rare uncertainty in his energy -

His hand gripped hers, slowly lifting it off of his shoulder.

"I am sorry," she stammered a little, "I did not think I could feel -"

"I didn't think you meant to," he let loose a tiny smile before dropping her hand. "But I'd rather you don't."

She fisted her hand.

"I'd rather you talk to me," she quietly murmured with some tightness, "instead of accidentally finding out."

"Allura -"

"Never mind," she cut off swiftly. "You owe me nothing."

He stared at her unblinkingly. "I owe you my life."

"I would have done the same for anyone."

He sighed long before running a hand through his hair.

"You know what I felt in the Astral Plane."

"What you felt from me is irrelevant."

He made to cross his arms but forgot he was missing a limb. The phantom limb sensation was kicking in again. He awkwardly moved his hand to his hip. He couldn't wait to get a new arm.

"Is this some sort of game?"

She gave him a cool look. He narrowed his eyes as she stayed silent.

"Fine then. I'll go back to Earth and never return."

Something flashed across her eyes before they were neutral again.

He softly sighed. "Allura."

She turned her head away to look at the screen. She lifted her hand up towards his image but halted just before she touched it. She turned back towards him as she gestured to his hair.

"This change is nothing." Pause. "Not for someone who cares for you."

His lips parted to speak. She didn't let him.

"You are concerned about what he'll think when he sees you again." She slowly murmured the foreign name, "A-dam."

"...It's not just the hair. My senses are better. I'm healing faster. I lasted a lot longer than I should have against Krolia."

"I am only hearing positives."

He half chuckled at that. "I have old man hair."

"It's Altean," she primly sniffed. "The Breath of the White Lion is an honor."

"The breath of -?"

"The Altean royal family has always had this color." She pointed at her bun. "It is said that the White Lion breathed on his chosen leaders, changing the hair color to match his mane."

"So when you pulled me out of Black and into the clone's body - as an agent of the White Lion, you were able to change my hair color."

"The White Lion chose to," she corrected.

"...But I am no longer the head." He half smiled in pride. "Keith is Black's pilot now."

"Not completely."

"I'm not going to fight Keith over the Black Lion."

"You wouldn't." She smiled wide. "But Black is not done with you."

"And once Black is, then what?"

"I do not know," she answered honestly. "But you have more to offer than just being a pilot." She turned to him fully. "You will always have a place here."

He looked at her meaningful expression, silently hearing what was in the air. If she hadn't poured out her emotions into him when they were in the Astral Plane he might not have understood what she was saying now.

' _If you return to earth and find nothing...'_

He bowed his head a little. He knew Adam for a long time. It was clear to him that he still had his heart. _But at the same time..._ He glanced up to Allura. She had his soul. He knew that for certainty. However, what exactly separated the heart from the soul? Which was stronger? ...Or were they essentially the same?

"...Allura I can't -"

"You need to see him," she softly interrupted. "I understand."

 _Ah._ He was surprised it took him this long to realize. _She wants to allow me a fair choice._

"I _chose_ to pilot Black," he murmured. "Just as I chose to continue fighting Zarkon." He lifted his hand up to touch her arm. "You shouldn't wait while I make up my mind. That's not fair for me or you."

"...You are worth waiting for." Her hand lightly curled around his. "That is _my_ decision."

He felt his heart throb as her words opened up an old wound. He lifted their hands to his forehead and then squeezed her hand.

"It'll be a while," he murmured.

"We're in the middle of a ten thousand deca-phoeb war," she lightly laughed. "It will take more than a 'while.' "

He cracked a smile at that.

 _"Allura,"_ Keith's voice sounded out from her earrings, " _Shiro's not in the room."_

"He's in the control room. I'll bring him back."

Shiro quirked a brow. "What if I don't want to go back yet?"

She took his arm in a gentle, but firm hold.

"A princess keeps her word."

IB

IB

IB

AN: I almost divided this chapter up but then decided to just get it all out in one so we can move on. Poor Keith still has to deal with what he knows. We'll see how that plays out.


	15. Chapter 15

IB

IB

IB

It was quiet in the Red Lion for the first half an hour.

Their 'exit' from that awful planet was more like a prison escape. The storm kicked up so much debris Lance quickly stopped trying to fly by sight and solely flew based on Blue's sonar imaging map. It had brought a small smile on his face to think that Blue was helping him for old time's sake. _I can honestly say Blue couldn't have a better pilot than Allura._ It was thanks to her that Blue's sonar was unlocked to begin with.

...But he'd be lying if he said his heart didn't hurt a little.

He felt Red's thrumming purr through the controls. The building migraine from Coran's road trip songs was temporarily dismissed. Her purr spread like lukewarm heat up his arms, through his chest and across his shoulders. His eyes closed as he surrendered to Red's embrace. _Mama Red_ _is totally what you are,_ he bemused with fondness. He could see why Keith was so protective of the Red Lion.

 _Thanks Red._

Her purr retreated but some of her warmth lingered.

It was almost enough to make Coran's solo karaoke marathon bearable...for five ticks. That migraine was creeping across his forehead. _Just let him sing._ If Krolia was correct then they should be coming up on the planet Ostil. _I've lasted this long already._ Then Coran screeched out a high note.

 _Okay._ "You can't possibly tell me the older paladins ok with this singing."

"They weren't," Coran laughed. "But that didn't stop me."

"How are you still _alive_?"

"For my skills," Coran puffed up his chest, "and incredible likeability."

Lance pursed his lips. Considering Paladin Zarkon hadn't slain Coran all those years ago...

"I guess?"

Coran grinned at him. "You saved me when we were still strangers."

"OK," Lance smiled, "you have _some_ likeability."

"Paladins." The royal advisor playfully huffed. "Always trying to be the tallest _hulnik_ of the _plotan_."

"You know I have absolutely no clue what you're trying to say, right?"

Coran tilted his head in recollection. "Size isn't the measure of a man."

The Red Paladin sputtered incoherently. It was like the time he heard his niece say a cuss word with a huge smile on her face and then hugged his legs.

"You need to stop _blindly_ repeating what Matt says!"

"I understand the saying _perfectly_ Number Three," the Altean crossed his arms in offense. "Tall men are traditionally seen as the alphas in several races. Why, Shiro is the tallest of you five humans after all and look how much you admire him despite Keith being the leader."

Lance rubbed his aching temples. He was too good looking for this kind of stress.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"It's been a long trip." Lance looked through the windows of Red's eyes. "The sooner we complete our mission the sooner we can help Shiro."

"Mm yes. Number One's situation is most unfavorable."

"It's not right." Lance's eyes narrowed with anger. "Haggar's going to regret messing with him."

"We'll make sure of it." Coran put a hand on his shoulder. "But within the Paladin's Code."

"...yeah."

The holo-screen with Krolia's map beeped. Lance pulled it more in his view. Coran leaned over the pilot chair to see what Lance was looking at.

"We should be here but I don't see anything."

"Perhaps her map is outdated?"

"She said it was only four movements old," Lance muttered to himself as he tried matching their surrounding. "There's all these floating rocks but I don't see an asteroid belt on the map. It's super weird."

Coran switched his gaze from the map to the windows.

"Unless...Those chunks of rocks _are_ Ostil."

* * *

Romelle leaned her elbows on the counter as Hunk prepped the food.

"What's that?"

Hunk grunted as he split the spiky orange ball open. "An ikiden fruit."

She wrinkled her nose. "It looks slimy."

"Yeah, well I have to wash it off otherwise it just glues your mouth shut."

"And this squishy green stuff - "

"Leftover food goo," Hunk grinned. "That's actually from the Castle of Lions."

"Hm." She gave the bowl a shake. The goo continued to jiggle after she stopped. "I suspect it tastes as it looks."

"Pretty much."

She stayed seated as he gave the fruit a quick wash. They were trying to use minimal water. "Showers" were only half a bucket. Her hair was so long though so she felt like it was moot. She felt so greasy still despite having cleaned herself a varga ago. The colony might have been a prison but they still had all the comforts of good living.

 _...Except for having my family and friends._

She fingered the pouch around her waist where Bandor's communicator was kept. With her brother's death the colony became the perfect living nightmare. She jumped a little when Hunk plopped the wet fruit on the makeshift cutting board.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He took his knife and proceeded to cut it into smaller pieces. "You doing ok?"

"As well as can be expected."

He let out a hum. "Stupid question."

He pushed a bowl of woody nuts to her. She curiously eyed them before looking up at him.

"Being busy helps."

She took the small knife from him. "Is that why you cook?"

"Partly. It also reminds me of home." He cleared the white seeds from the fruit as he cut. "My mom never liked cooking alone so she'd bring me into the kitchen or my dad. Dad doesn't cook though but he'd at least do the peeling or cutting." He smiled. "My uncle said she gave birth right there in the kitchen and that's why I took to it so fast. I'm only half sure he was joking."

"In my family," she started off quietly, slowly, "we used to make _filoma_ at the end of every other movement." She half smiled in memory. "My mother didn't like making it. The sweet juice of the _poltin_ flowers always got over all our clothes. It wasn't easy to clean out and I was stuck doing that part." She pouted a little. "But Bandor liked it too much for us to stop." She paused in shelling the nuts. "Father used to say...Bandor was born in winter to light our heart's hearth." Her eyes stung. "How could we say 'no' to that?"

"And what did he say you are?"

"...The buzzing _ultia_ fly," she said with a flat face.

Hunk laughed at that. "Well, you do hover and talk a lot..."

"And you do not?" she hotly retorted.

"I talk a lot too," he put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "But with how little Keith and Krolia say it's a good thing we're around. And Lance...And Coran. Geez, we have a lot of talkers don't we?"

She tutted before going back to the nuts. "If the _ultia_ fly lives long enough, the wings grow out." She looked upwards in thought. "I saw one once. The wings were clear and the tips glimmered with so many colors..."

Hunk smiled. "That's not so bad."

"Only a handful survive long enough to transform."

"Man." He put his knife down for a moment. "Your dad really believed in you."

"...I suppose so."

"Romelle." He waited for her to look up. "You're the one that found out the truth about the colony." He gave her a sad smile. "You and your brother."

"Not that it helped anyone."

"Not the colony - not yet. But it did help save the universe. You exposed Lotor for the dirty rat he was and right to his _face_. It takes courage to speak up and even more to do something about it."

She closed her eyes.

Hunk's sweetness, Lance's laughter, Pidge's intellect, Keith's determination, Allura's solemnity...Each of the paladins echoed a part of Bandor. But the group as a whole...She was a stranger to them. Yet they took her in, fed her, sheltered her. Put up with her questions and whining like she was actually a part of their team.

 _Like...family._

 _"Thank you,"_ she murmured in Altean.

"What?"

She shook her head and then got back to her task.

"We should finish. The others must be hungry."

* * *

"Keith."

The Black Paladin lifted his head off of the wall. They were back in Shiro's room. He sat on one of the combined cots while Shiro rested. Allura went off to check on Pidge's estimates but he suspected she left to give them some space. He had been dropped the motherlode of secrets but hadn't talked to Shiro about it. Or his mother for that matter. He wasn't ready for that confrontation. He wasn't even sure he was ready to talk to Shiro about it.

Shiro raised himself to sit up.

"About the fight in the abandoned lab -"

"That wasn't you."

"...I'm in the clone's body, so it kind of was," he half joked.

"We fought. We got you back. That's all I care about." Keith's eyes lowered to his bandage. "And getting your replacement arm."

"That's not all of it." Pause. "There were more clones."

"They're gone."

"Are they?"

"They fell too. There's no way they're still...operational."

"...Sendak survived floating around in a cryopod."

"Why are you thinking about this?" Keith's hands clenched. "You have enough to worry about."

"I'm not a paladin anymore." Shiro gave Keith a grave look. "Maybe this is my mission. Or finding the missing Alteans." Pause. "Then there's also the matter of Haggar having new abilities..."

"But Black is still-"

"Her connection's getting weaker," Shiro closed his eyes. He could feel the bond thinning out even now. It made his heart heavy and light at the same time. Allura once described the role of the Black Paladin as a glorious burden. He couldn't think of a better way to put it. "I think I exhausted our bond in the Astral Plane."

"So then...You're leaving us?"

"Not yet." Shiro's hand laid on his shoulder. "I think you already knew this would happen."

"...It did occur to me."

At that moment, Shiro only saw the boy that confronted him about his disease.

 _'You're sick, aren't you?'_

Aside from Adam and Sam, he hadn't seen someone look so angry and worried for him. This punk that stole his car, this rebel that broke formation during drills, this incredible pupil with unfathomable potential...He pulled Keith into a tight embrace.

"We're brothers," Shiro rumbled out with thick emotion. "Even beyond death."

Keith's eyes watered. _Damn it._ He wasn't a crier but he was already making up for it in the last couple of hours. He covered his face in Shiro's good shoulder but squeezed back.

"Yeah," he rasped out.

Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Lance stared at the floating rocks in clear disbelief.

"This can't be Ostil. Maybe I entered the coordinates wrong. Or Red's compass isn't -"

"You did nothing wrong. This is the correct place."

"...But this is where we were supposed to get the anesthesia." He looked over at Coran with deeply furrowed brows. "We can't take out Shiro's poison without it." He turned back to Krolia's map. "Maybe we can find another planet. Or maybe a space mall would have some?"

"This was the only planet around. There's nothing but empty space."

"No..." Lance gripped his hair tightly. " _No._ I can't fail Shiro again."

"Number Three." When he didn't have his attention, Coran moved more in his view. "We did all we could."

Lance's head hung low. Not even Red's purring could help.

"Why can't I do anything right?" he harshly whispered.

"Lance..."

"Don't tell me it's ok." The paladin shook his head as tears built up. "Shiro's doomed without this."

 _"Lance."_

Coran squeezed his shoulder hard. He winced. He lifted his head to yell at Coran but choked on the anger. Red's holo-screens flashed. There was a ship up ahead. With a curse Lance took the controls. Red sharply maneuvered behind a cluster of rocks.

"That's not a Galra fighter."

"No," Coran frowned and then his eyes widened in recognition. "It's an Unilu ship!"

"Like that guy you haggled with at the mall?" A smile slowly appeared on Lance's face. "The space traders of the universe?"

Coran grinned. "I'd follow that ship if I were you."

"You heard the man Red."

Red's purr thundered in excitement.

* * *

Not everyone was at dinner.

Hunk had noticed a shift in mood but didn't comment. Sometimes letting sleeping lions be was better than engaging. Pidge typed away at her laptop as Allura looked over her shoulder. Then she suddenly stopped typing. They both waited for the results of her weather predictor. Her first couple of versions were imperfect due to her rushing. Allura had Blue do consistent sonar scans this time around now that the princess was no longer by Shiro's bedside.

"Is this correct Pidge?"

"Well, it's not perfect but for our purposes...yes."

Hunk and Romelle walked over. He felt his jaw drop.

"The storm's clearing tomorrow?"

Allura straightened up nice and tall. "Hunk, we need to finish fortifying the base."

"Your barrier seems to be keeping those things out of the mountain."

"I'll need to reinforce it in half a varga." She frowned. "It's breaking down faster."

"You've been using a lot of energy lately," Pidge chimed. "You're running low."

"What choice do we have?"

"Alright." Hunk picked up his half uneaten food. "I can work as I eat."

"I'll assist."

Pidge quirked a brow at Romelle. "You know about mechanics?"

"No. But I'm certain there's something I can do."

"She has some strength," Allura added. "She managed to loosen a fighter out of Blue's mouth."

"Super strength works for me."

Pidge shrugged. "I'll see about a defense program."

* * *

When Krolia entered the training room she had not been expecting to see anyone, let alone Shiro.

"I did not think you'd return."

"We're running out of time." Shiro continued his slow kata. "And I'm still too stiff."

Krolia fingered a training pole from the wall.

"That is a problem."

He shifted. His back was to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she used the pole to launch herself. Quicker than she thought he could be, he turned around to block just in time. Her eyes traced the chained black blade of the Black Paladin's bayard. It hadn't been in his hand a few ticks ago. She looked at his face. His pupils were a sharper oval. She could see amber flickering but it did not overwhelm his irises.

"Using that," she pointedly gestured her head to his weapon, "is a risk."

"In the words of Kolivan," he half grinned, "fighting the Galra is a risk."

"You're only human. You shouldn't -"

"This body isn't exactly human." He twisted the blade, disengaging their lock. "We already know this." he shifted into a stance, chained blade up at the ready. "But my spirit is my own."

"...You're different."

"I'm motivated," he corrected. "Are we fighting or talking?"

She let out a snort before attacking.

IB

IB

IB

AN: So I've decided to go back to my original plan...which is not really canon. XD

Like I said before, I had intended to finish this before season seven came out. But then it aired a lot sooner than I thought. Since my story 'Strangers From Home' already explores Season Seven I figured I'd just go back to what I initially wanted to do. But there are some awesome canon happenings so I probably will borrow that.


	16. Chapter 16

IB

IB

IB

Tailing an unilu ship was the easy part.

The hard part was how to get to the port the space traders were docked at. Lance wracked his brain for a solution. Red had to stay hidden. That much was obvious. Right now only the Green Lion had cloaking abilities.

"We're going to have to just jetpack over," Lance sighed.

Coran rubbed his mustache. "I came to that realization as well."

"Well at least Red will come if anything goes wrong."

"But she shouldn't," Coran reminded. "Or else we'll lead them to the others."

"Right." Lance got up. "Let's get this over with. It'll be my workout for the week."

"Let me do the actual bargaining."

Lance shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

 _The hair along the back of Shiro's neck was standing on end._

 _The new banners made the throne room less menacing but just barely._ _He had brought Lotor to the Kral Zera purposefully but without realizing that the new alliance would mean frequent visits to the center of the Galra empire. Last time he was here was to free Allura, which he then wound up unexpectedly going through his first agonizing mental battle with Zarkon._

 _And then Haggar -_

 _He felt his headache coming in fast. He barely registered Lotor saying they could go wherever they wanted. Allura was walking towards the new Galran emperor. He lightly frowned at that. His decision to fly Lotor only increased the rift between them._

 _'Maybe I should go with them.'_

 _Almost immediately his headache sharpened. He closed his eyes briefly before his brows furrowed. A new idea took over. It didn't allow for any other thoughts to come in even if he wanted to. His frown eased._

 _"I want to sync up our map with the Galra empire's."_

 _Lotor nodded. "Of course. A sentry will lead you there."_

 _He usually felt a chill when he spotted sentries. Their glowing eyes always seemed cold and empty. His second capture involved a deeper level of experimentation and tubes. The little he could recall was seeing those glowing purple eyes beyond liquid._

 _The sentry came. He followed it without flinching._

 _He felt...nothing._

 _It was like he was watching himself move as a bystander._ _They were in the control room now. The sentry walked away, waiting for him outside. He lifted his right arm and put it on the handprint. The holo-screen appeared in front of him. He tapped options he shouldn't have known how to read in Galran._

 _Halfway through, he snapped out of it._

 _He frowned at the download bar on the screen. 'Wait. Am I giving information?' He was supposed to be getting information from the Galra, not handing it over. He frowned as the Blade of Marmora symbol appeared in multiple locations on the map. Quickly he lifted his arm up off the panel. He ran a shaky hand through his hair._

 _He didn't mean to divulge that._

 _"Are you ready to go?"_

 _He let in a sharp breath at the sound of the sentry. "No. I uh, need help working this."_

 _The sentry came in. He could feel his pulse quickening the longer it was next to him. There was the fear. 'Why didn't I feel it earlier?'_

 _"I can take it from here."_

 _The sentry walked back outside. But his pulse was still high._ _'Lotor's an ally.'_ _The Blades weren't in danger. 'I didn't betray them.' It had been an accident, not purposeful._ _..So then why did he still feel like he did wrong?_

 _He bowed his head in shame._

" 'm sorry," he rasped out.

"Shiro?" Allura paused in undoing his bandage. "Are you awake now?"

His closed eyes scrunched up as her voice pulled him out of his unconscious state. He looked over at Allura kneeling besides his prone body on the ground. He lifted his head to see Krolia still running drills. The black bayard was a couple of inches from his hand.

"You passed out during training," Allura filled in as she continued unraveling his right bicep. "You are fortunate you heal much faster than before." She tutted as she saw the swollen redness of his arm. "You still need to rest."

He looked up at the ceiling. "I can't rest while everyone else works."

She cleaned his wound, adding some of her quintessence to boost the healing. Her eyes drifted to his face. The bruising under his chin was still very dark from his last bout against Krolia. She started wrapping his arm.

"But you are fine lying unconscious."

He chuckled at that. "That is not a choice I make princess."

She tied off the knot tightly. He grunted at that. She murmured a half hearted apology before fixing the tightness. He watched her do this without really paying attention.

"Has Pidge been able to contact anyone?"

"No," she sighed. "With the battle cruisers overhead we haven't dared to try it again." She put a hand along his chin, bringing her energy forward to lessen the bruising. "The time we did try however...Krolia said it should have reached another Blade base. Hunk will have to look at it after he and Romelle finish re-wiring the defense system."

"Romelle's helping?"

"Not for the more technical parts. She also requested some training."

He smiled a little. "That's a good idea. I'm glad she's comfortable enough to ask." He looked at her glowing hand and then back at her face. Her eyes looked more tired than the last time he saw her. "Are _you_ getting enough rest?"

"Yes." She moved her hand away as he sat up. "It's refortifying the force field that's sapping my energy."

"Are those shadows still trying to get in?"

"They are quite determined." Pause. "It almost feels as though...they are getting stronger." She rubbed her arm. "I'm almost afraid my power is the cause. Perhaps that is why I am required to fortify it more often. But I do not dare stop."

He looked at the black bayard and then her.

"Those creatures we fought needed our help. Is it possible these shadows do too?"

"From what I've seen thus far," she slightly shrugged, "anything is possible." She gave him a tiny smile. "We were able to bring you back, after all."

"That's true."

He made to stand. She helped him up, already knowing what he wanted to do. He told Krolia he'd be back. She waved him off and kept going. Allura didn't spare her a look. He noticed but waited until they were in the hallway.

"I was the one that asked Krolia to spar."

"Your wounds were not from a mere spar," she dryly replied. "That is only partially why I am upset with her."

Her eyes darted to his missing arm. He hummed to that but kept walking.

"I'm surprised Keith told you."

"He was _that_ upset."

He sighed. "And he said I had the worse luck in the universe."

"He loves both of you dearly. It is difficult for him to process."

"And you," he quietly observed.

Her eyes slid to his profile and then forward again.

"Earlier, you murmured an apology."

"I think it was the clone's memory." He frowned. "Did we visit the Galra headquarters as guests?"

"Yes."

"Did I - did the clone ask to sync the Galra's map with ours?"

"Yes. Why?"

"...I only saw a piece of the memory. But I think..." he fisted the bayard, "the Blades' locations were given to the Galra."

"...What?"

"There's a chance the Galra aren't aware they have it. But." He gave a weak shrug. "We don't really know anything, do we."

She stopped walking. "We'll contact them as soon as possible." She lifted her hand to touch his cheek. Then remembered that she promised him time. She touched his arm. "This isn't your fault."

"It was this body's." His eyes were blank. "Someone has to be held responsible."

"Then it is mine. I trusted Lotor more than anyone else."

"He manipulated you and everyone else."

"Not you." She put her hand on her hip. "You were in the Black Lion."

"...This is getting us nowhere."

"Agreed. Besides," she continued walking. "We don't know that anything is wrong," she stressed. "The blame can wait, stubborn man."

They were in front of a large door. Allura leaned over to push the button, her whip ready in her hand. Shiro lifted up the black bayard, bringing out the chained blade. It was the perfect close range/far range option.

The white energy field was fainter. He heard the shadows' groans before seeing them. They moved around restlessly. He frowned as he could have sworn he saw limbs.

"They have a shape now," she murmured next to him.

They cautiously stepped forward. When they were five feet away, Shiro felt the black bayard pulse.

"Allura -"

She had a distance look in her eyes. "The White Lion as well."

He reverted the bayard to its resting position. He held it up so she could grasp it as well. Almost immediately they were both drawn inside their minds. The starry night of the Astral Plane was spotted with white clouds. Their astral forms looked around, each one pausing as they looked at the other.

Behind Allura was the White Lion.

Behind Shiro was the Black Lion, except faded. Shiro had mentioned that his bond with Black was going away. _But is that what is going on?_ She frowned as she looked at them both. The last time she saw him with the Lion, he was sinking into Black. _It is almost as if...Black is sinking into him._

It did not make sense.

'Allura,' echoed Shiro's voice with an underlying rumble. 'Look.'

She pushed her thoughts aside. There was a black sphere in the sky with a glowing halo. She focused on it. The yellow halo was now white. Her physical and astral eyes glowed white while Shiro's were yellow.

They were suddenly brought out of the Astral Plane but still connected to the Lions. Something urged him to act. He lifted the bayard with their joined hands and moved the bayard in an arc to the left. The shadows' limbs became more defined. There were clawed hands and hooded heads with masks on but they were all silhouetted.

 _"_ They're Blades," Shiro breathed in out surprise.

* * *

Krolia was taking a break when she sensed someone by the door.

She turned her head to see Keith with Yorak. She could see the internal struggle on his face as his brows were close together before he decided to move in. Krolia wiped her face as Keith leaned against the wall near her. The wolf sat down near his feet.

"Out in the Quantum Abyss," he quietly, angrily murmured, "I had asked you if you knew who took Shiro's arm. You said you couldn't be sure."

"Keith-"

"I thought we couldn't hide memories from each other," he bitterly scoffed. "What else did you withhold from me?"

"I could not control what memories came. You were asleep when the Abyss revealed my fight against your friend." She gave her son a thin look. "You did not tell me your father died."

A streak of pain flashed across his eyes. She loved how expressive his eyes were. They were so different from hers. So much like his father's.

"When did you -"

"I saw his funeral while you slept." Pause. "Was it an illness or -"

"House fire. Died saving a kid."

"A hero," she quietly murmured.

"...Yeah."

He closed his eyes. She slid down to the ground next to him.

"I lied. I cannot take that back."

The wolf sniffed at her outstretched hand. She grabbed his muzzle and gave him a gentle shake. He snorted at her antics before licking her hand. Keith pulled his knees up so he could hide his face.

"...I hate it was you," he whispered.

She made to put her hand on his head but thought better of it.

"Me too."

He clenched his hands and then stood up. She quietly watched him go. The wolf leisurely stretched out before following him out. She leaned her head back against the wall with a sigh. He needed time. She didn't blame him. She wasn't certain how to move on from this either because the truth remained. If she had to, she'd make the same decisions.

She was a Blade, through and through.

* * *

Allura stared at the figures.

She could just make out the Blade uniforms. Some were tattered. Others were sliced in the side. Some masks were broken, revealing tired, soulless eyes.

"They must be the lingering essences of those that perished on this planet."

"Ghosts," Shiro curiously supplied for his own understanding. "On Earth if a spirit lingers it's because they have unfinished business or need help moving on."

There was a murmuring amongst them. Allura moved closer. She put her free hand up to touch the barrier. The Blades hands touched the barrier. She closed her eyes. White energy flowed into their hands. She could feel their desire for rest but something was keeping them here. She strained to read the emotions in their essences.

"Allura stop."

She didn't need to be told twice. She looked up. The shadows were now gray. Some were disappearing with quiet sighs. Two larger shadows lingered long enough to murmur louder. It was Galran. Shiro recognized the sound of the language but couldn't speak it. He could read some characters thanks to the clone. Allura responded back. The last Blade breathed out and disappeared.

The black bayard stopped pulsing. Their eyes went back to normal.

"What did he say?"

She turned to Shiro with a deep frown. "Save our leader."

Shiro looked away. "Then the Galra know."

"We do not have enough information. It is dangerous to assume anything."

"First the missing Alteans and now this..."

"We _will_ find the colony. Keith and Krolia know the way."

"...But they're not at the colony anymore," Shiro murmured in slight confusion. "Remember?"

"Shiro. We don't know _anything_ about the state of the Altean colony," she slowly murmured. "Why do you think we do?"

"I thought I heard - we don't have news?" She put her hand along his forehead. He stepped back in frustration. "I don't have a fever to have hallucinated that news."

"I had to check," she calmly said. "It was a logical assumption for me to have jumped to."

"I know what you're telling me. But I _know_ what I'm saying is true." He put his hand up to his head, bayard still in hand. "I don't understand what's happening."

This time she did put her hand along his cheek. "You need rest," she softly murmured. "You've been pushing yourself too hard."

He looked at her sympathetic eyes. He almost let it go. Then he saw the bayard.

"...It was Black."

"What?"

His eyes narrowed in certainty. "Black must have told me."

She tiredly sighed. "Takashi -" Something shuttered in his eyes. She withdrew her hand as if he had burned her. "I'm sorry. You did not give me permission to -"

"You didn't do anything wrong," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's just...Adam was the only one that used to - never mind." He turned around to give her his back. "It's just a name."

"It's _yours_ ," she firmly said. "And yours alone."

The overhead speakers interrupted before he could think of what to say.

 _'Everyone meet in the control room,'_ Keith's voice sounded out.

They walked out without another word.

* * *

Keith and Pidge were already in the room.

Yorak sat dutifully at the entrance of the room like a bodyguard. Once everyone was in Keith wasted no time. He looked at Pidge. She immediately turned on the projections.

"The storm's predicted to stop in seven vargas," Pidge explained as she showed sonar imaging from the Blue Lion. "The way the cruisers are positioned tells us that they know where we are because of the tracking device."

"That little sucker has a strong signal," Hunk grumbled.

"Which is why we need to initiate an attack," Keith crossed his arms, " _before_ the storm lets up."

"They won't be expecting that," Shiro agreed, "The perfect element of surprise if the Lions can get through the strong winds."

"Red did."

"Lance and Coran left before the storm picked up so much," Pidge grunted.

"Then Black will have to lead." Keith walked up to the imaging on the wall, "Hunk, your Lion's the strongest besides Black. You'll be helping me punch through here. Allura, stay with Pidge and attack from the ground. I'll need Blue's sonar to see in the storm. Shiro, Krolia. I'll need you as the final backup. Romelle," he turned to the blonde, "I showed you how to work one of the ground cannons. Do you think you can assist?"

"By myself?"

"Shiro and I -" Krolia cut off as she eyed Shiro's arm and amended, "I am manning another cannon. Shiro will be nearby to guide you."

"I'll be right there," Shiro reassured.

Romelle looked at the eyes and then firmly nodded.

"Count me in, then."

"Allura, how long do you think your force field will last?"

"We do not need it. The shadows are gone."

"What?" Pidge quickly typed as she looked at her latest scan. The dark shadows were indeed gone. "But how -"

"We can explain later," Shiro murmured as he shared a look with Allura. "Just know they are no longer a factor."

"Ok," Keith moved on for the moment. "Then just the regular Blade defenses should hold."

"They may know where the tracking signal is coming from," Pidge said as she adjusted the screen back to the atmosphere, "but they don't know that the base is here."

"So we shouldn't use the cannons right away," Shiro rubbed the side of his chin in thought. "If we wait for them to come in close..."

"Allura, Pidge. New plan." Keith pointed to their mountain. "While Hunk and I deal with the forces in the sky, you two herd the stragglers into position in front of the cannons. The more you can herd the better. Once we use the cannons the base will be uncovered."

"Understood."

"Roger that leader."

"How many shots does each cannon have?" Shiro asked.

"We have three operational," Hunk chimed in, "but if we're only using two cannons then I'd say we have three shots each before they need to recharge. Pidge and I allocated as much energy to the cannons as possible but it is finite."

"We are also running out of water," Romelle added.

"Then this will be our stand," Keith gravely said.

"Hopefully Lance and Coran come soon." Hunk nervously tapped his forefingers together. "Then we could form Voltron and deal with the cruisers easy peasy."

"He'll come," Keith confidently voiced out. "He knows what's at stake. But until then, we're on our own."

"We should rest for a bit," Allura stood up. "Then use a varga to properly prep."

"Rushing does mess things up," Hunk winced, "especially with food."

"Where will the animals go?" Romelle frowned. "I don't know that Lance's milkshake beast will stay calm during the attack."

"That's a good point," Pidge pushed up her glasses. "Krolia, is there somewhere we can lock up Kaltenecker?"

"There should be a storage room that should suffice."

"That's it then." Keith gestured to Pidge. She turned off the projection. "Everyone get some rest. We'll move the mice and Kaltenecker before heading out."

People shuffled out. Keith called out to Shiro.

"How are you feeling?"

Shiro tapped over his heart. "Still ticking."

"And your wounds?"

Shiro smiled. "Not any worse than yours."

Keith gave him a flat look. "Your arm alone is worse than all my injuries."

"Allura's been speeding up the healing."

The Black Paladin frowned. "She's been using too much energy."

"I know." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "That worries me too."

"I'll have Yorak with her."

"She's not overly fond of him." Shiro grinned. "I suspect she's more of a cat person than a dog person."

"Better than nothing."

"I'm not complaining. Just pointing out."

"...Shiro. About the shadows -"

"We'll explain. I promise. But not right now. We need to focus on the cruisers."

"...Ok."

* * *

The port was as shady looking as Lance thought it would be.

Dark. Dingy. Filled with suspicious looking characters...It looked like it came straight out of a pirate movie except in space. He turned back to Coran who was still going back and forth with the unilu in their bargaining.

"...fifty two toenails of the rare cacoto feline," the unilu rattled off, "one luziin gem, and five yulne stones."

"Hah! That'll be the quintant unilu! How about this rare black scaled eye patch," Coran pulled off Lance's hoodie without looking. The teen tried to keep his panic off his face. "And a half a varga lesson on skin care from this handsome alien?"

The unilu's eyes narrowed dangerously. Lance was sure Coran just insulted him and they were going to be chopped up into little bitty pieces and blown clear across the universe. _Maybe that's how I'll get home,_ he sourly thought.

"Make it a lesson for two," The unilu jabbed his thumb behind him, "I've got two daughters. And if he doesn't fix them he can say good-bye to his hands."

Lance curiously leaned to the side to see. Their olive green skins were cracked worse than a dried up pond. There was no way he was going to be able to fix their skin problems in half an hour.

"Uh Coran -"

"You've got a deal!"

They shook hands. Lance could feel sweat along the sides of his face.

 _Quiznaking aliens!_

IB

IB

IB

AN: Poor Lance. XD

I'll get into what's going on with Shiro later so bear with me. As for Kuron and the Blade locations it made sense to me that around that episode was when the Blades' locations were slipped.

Can essence linger after death? Well there's Shiro. XD Ghost wise, I didn't see why not.

Since I'm mostly diverting from canon I'm not rushing for updates on this story like "Strangers from Home." XD But I am still working on this! I have some cool ideas coming up. Or did I just jinx myself? XD


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sigh. Sorry again for that line in the beginning. Thanks for your patience! :D

IB

IB

IB

* * *

Non-essentials were moved out of the lions.

Pidge grunted as she tried carrying way too many boxes. Her colorful floating friends balanced some lighter boxes to help but they could only carry so much. Time was limited and they were all feeling it. She carefully walked down Green's ramp but the angle made a box fall.

"Quiznak!"

She groaned out loud before dropping down to the ground. _Just what I wanted to do._ It had been hard enough choosing what to take before the castle exploded. Now she had to remember how she packed it all.

"This went diagonal. I think?"

A furry green friend came back to her. It made it's strange trilling-purring sound as it gestured to a corner in the box.

"Sideways?"

She tried shoving it in but something was in the way. She dug her hand in and pulled out a figurine.

"Oh."

It was the archer from the Monsters and Mana game. She chuckled in memory of that day. Coran made the strangest game master but it was pretty entertaining. There were so many similarities between Altean and humans that it hadn't even occurred to her that she was playing an alien game.

"We're all connected," she smiled.

She pulled out Hunk's figure. Lance's. And then paused when she saw Shiro's...Kuron's.

 _'This game is amazing! It combines team building and -'_

' _Did I just die?'_

 _'I want to be a paladin again.'_

She bit her lip hard as tears threatened to come out. More of her furry friends came over as she moved her glasses so she could wipe her eyes. "I'm fine," she sniffled a little. "It's just - he tried killing us but - it had been Haggar's fault. Right? Or was that what he wanted too?"

Kuron hadn't been Shiro but he still sat with her as she tinkered with things. He still checked on her when she was up way later than all the others and ushered her to her room. He may have been a copy, a shadow of their Space Dad but he still cared. It had just been quieter. More subtle. But the intention still the same. _Black wouldn't have let him in if he didn't care for us, right?_ He was just a moodier Space Dad.

...And a part of her missed him.

She let herself cry a little more before repacking.

* * *

"You're holding back."

Shiro breathed hard against the wall. He dropped the black bayard in order to help steady himself. Krolia had her arms crossed as she stared at him unrelenting. He was getting what he requested, a sparring partner that wouldn't hold back. He just hadn't expected it to be the very person that took his arm. That fact was still prevalent in his mind, especially the bitter question of "Why?"

It would have been enough for her to get him down on the ground unconscious. Haggar wouldn't let her toy die so easily. Even now, Haggar was insistent on retrieving him now that Kuron was gone and her other clones drifting somewhere in open space. Unwillingly, a memory slithered in of the witch reading something on a holo-screen while he was being bound down on a medical table yet again.

 _'Your body's breaking down Champion,' she tsked in disappointment. 'We'll have to remedy that.'_

"Hey."

Shiro took a sharp breath in. Krolia's eyes were narrowed as she looked at him. He smoothed his face over to what he hoped was neutral.

"What?" he curtly asked.

His mask must have been weak for she stepped up with steely eyes. "The Galra are here and we are a mere half varga away from setting our plan into action." She pushed his shoulder so he was standing up straight. "Get it together or stay in the storage room with the animals."

That made him bristle. "I wasn't the one that attacked Keith." He clenched his teeth, unknowingly revealing a canine. "You need to let go of your anger over Kuron."

"Deflecting is another way of avoiding the problem," Krolia bit out.

"Don't patronize me. I actually finished my military training _and_ survived in the arena."

"Thanks to Haggar," she flatly said. "Ulaz freed you or you'd still be stuck there."

That hit too close. He was well aware that he would have if it weren't for Ulaz. And then his sacrifice...Shiro's failure in that battle was a stark scar on his soul he could never erase. He fisted his hand as he tried to control his emotions. But he was tired and worn out. His missing arm and the poison so close to his heart made him feel so pathetic but he never was good at handling that kind of emotion. He typically bottled it up and flew out in his hovercycle until it eased. Flying was the one thing that could cure him of most negative thoughts. But he didn't have that option here and he wasn't in the mood to withhold it.

"If I was still there you would have taken the other arm too," he spat out.

Krolia's eyes widened a little but it had been so faint he nearly missed it. He rubbed his face hard. He couldn't look at her right now. All he could see was the Galra that wanted more than a promotion, that did him harm far beyond what she had to do. His life could have gone a little differently. He wouldn't have these pains at the very least. At most, maybe the clone wouldn't have snuck on board and nearly killed everyone. Keith wouldn't have left. The team wouldn't have sided with Lotor. Allura wouldn't have felt alone. Coran would still have a piece of his grandfather in the form of the castle.

"Why did you take my arm?" he bitterly rasped.

"To win."

"You didn't have to."

"If I hadn't, someone else would have."

"That's not an answer." He removed his hand to look at her fiercely. "What did _I_ personally do to you?"

Krolia was so still for a couple of ticks. Then she was suddenly in motion, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him against the wall. He grunted out in surprise and then anger.

"You were _human_ ," she quietly murmured.

That wasn't a good answer. That was a _terrible_ one. His blood boiled. His anger grew. His arm trembled and his eyes flashed amber. The bayard appeared in his hand. Krolia grunted as she was suddenly pushed back to knock her to the ground. She looked up to see a purple energy shield and then it disappeared back into the bayard. The yellow faded fast. He breathed hard.

"Oh," he said.

She quirked a brow. "That's new."

He looked at the bayard and then back at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't bait me again."

"Control isn't always good," she criticized.

He made a gesture she didn't recognized before slipping through the doorway.

* * *

When Lance thought of heroic, do or die high stakes, he most certainly didn't think skin care would be a part of it.

But here he was in a tent of some shady space port with two unilus with cracked skin drier than a twice dead lake in the height of summertime. He rubbed his hands and shook his arms out. There was a timer on his forearm so he'd stay on task. He almost didn't know where to start.

"Ok. So what do you normally do for skin care?"

The unilu girls boredly tilted their heads. The taller, flakier one answered as her head motion made some dark olive skin flake off like a layer of pastry. Lance couldn't withhold his shudder.

"What are you talking about?"

He quickly tapped the translator in his collar. "Is this thing not on?"

"We understand you just fine alien."

That was still so weird to hear for him. But also not, in a messed up racist way. Earth politics aside, he needed to focus on the now because these two obviously did _nothing_ in way of skin care and Lance didn't know a thing about unilu skin so he was screwed since they were unilu and didn't know and he could kiss his hands good-bye and _never_ fly again -

 _Focus Sharpshooter. Re-center. Back to basics._

"Ok," he restarted. "I'm going to come close. Can I -" he withheld the urge to gag, "can I feel your skin? I need to know what I'm dealing with."

They shrugged. More flakes floated off. His smile was strained as he lightly touched - with gloves but still, _gross_ \- and a whole mess of dead skin just peeled right off into a little pile by their feet.

"Is-is that normal?"

"For us."

"Uh, how about for unilu?"

The girls looked at each other and then shrugged. _I'm dead. Oh why universe?_

"Alright. I think," oh he was straining that nice guy look, "the dead layers need to come off first. Then we can get to the healthy layer. Do you have cloth or a bucket to catch all of that while you shake it off?"

"Sure."

"Ok great!" He stepped away. "I'm gonna be right out here while you do that. Holler when you're ready."

Once the flap closed behind him he did a full body shudder, complete with facial expressions.

"You so owe me Coran!"

* * *

Allura had her diplomatic smile on as Yorak stood in front of her.

"Keith, I appreciate the concern but -"

"You're taking him," he bluntly cut in. "You've been expending too much energy."

"Well then by that logic he should be with Shiro."

"He's going to be in the base. You're out in the front lines."

"Like you, Hunk, and Pidge. Why should I have Yorak as a safety net while the rest of you fight without one?"

"Because we're not the Heart of Voltron," he crossed his arms. "We still don't know what will happen to Voltron if you're low in energy."

"...I do not either," she admitted, "but until Lance arrives we cannot form Voltron anyways."

"Hey guys," Hunk shyly stepped up, "sorry to interrupt but Pidge and I did a lion diagnostic and uh, we're really pushing the limit here. If we don't get rid of the Galra quickly our lions will completely run out of power."

"...If we don't get rid of the tracker fast," Keith frowned as it occurred to him, "the Galra will probably keep coming despite this wave."

"Probably but I mean, not to belittle Space Dad's worth but if this attempt to retrieve him fails," Hunk shrugged, "wouldn't it be a waste of their time to keep trying? They'd have to stop, right? So we'd beat them, get Shiro into surgery then chuck that tracker onto a rocket and far away from us. With Lotor gone the Galra empire has other things to worry about."

"It is logical to assume so," Allura slowly murmured, "but we do not know what Haggar wants with Shiro. Is it solely to have him as a weapon for the empire? Or is he only a means to get rid of us? Whoever comes up to claim power now cannot have Haggar's backing."

"At the Kral Zera," Keith said, "she had Sendak with her. But I don't know if he made it out of there."

"Well, we should have time still. We defeated Lotor barely a movement ago."

"Hey Allura," Hunk tapped his index fingers. "Would it be possible - but the arm's gone..." he stopped himself from following that side thought. "Could Haggar take over Shiro's mind? If she was close enough?"

"There's nothing to link her to him," Keith reminded him.

"..."

"Allura?"

"No there isn't." She bit her bottom lip a little. "But she made a wormhole. I do not know how she gained that ability," she sighed. "I think it would be dangerous to rule out anything."

"Well," Hunk crossed her arms. "How would she gain power?"

"The Druids?" Keith offered.

"No. The markings of the wormhole were alchemic."

"Allura..." Hunk looked at Allura's face for what he was going to say. "Is it possible she gained them the same way you did?"

"No," Allura sharply answered. Then gentled her response. "I don't see how. Oriande is hidden and only the chosen may enter."

"But Kuron was there with us when we went. He could have told her. And it's possible she might have had the mark of the chosen. You told us you thought maybe Honerva was Haggar. You saw her notes in the lab. You even found the compass map there. So if she is, then she had been studying quintessence long before she married Zarkon."

"...Yes. Lotor did not think Haggar was Honerva but..." Allura looked to the side for a moment. "Regardless, in order to commune with the White Lion one must surrender to it." She shook her head. "I cannot see Honerva - Haggar - being able to do that as she is now. Perhaps in the past but not now as corrupted as she is. Altean alchemy is life."

"But it _is_ a possibility," Keith quietly said.

The overhead comms screeched as Pidge called off the time.

"We do not have time to consider this," Allura put her helmet on.

Allura and Hunk dispersed. Keith looked at Yorak and gestured to Allura.

The wolf stalked off to follow her.

* * *

Once Lance reentered the tent the unilu looked better.

He pointedly ignored the two hills of flaky skin sitting in the corner and only looked straight ahead at them. _Skins still cracked badly but not gag worthy._ He clapped his hands together loudly. Some orange skinned alien came in with a tray of various bowls.

"Alright, we've scraped. Now let's hydrate that new layer." He lifted up the water and dumped it into a bigger bowl. "Now where I'm from we do mud or clay masks. I'm obviously improvising here," he chucked in mashed meteorite and something that smelled citrusy. "But it should still work. I'm just going to do your hands and face then you can do everything else. Deal?"

"I suppose."

"Great! Now lie down on those cushions."

They sat down slowly.

"Close your eyes. Just relax as I smear this on. It might be a little cold but that's normal."

Lance hummed as he worked. They were stiff for a while.

"It's drying on my face."

"Totally normal!" he chirruped. "So how's your quintant going?"

The younger one shrugged. "Just looting all the wreckages and blown up planets."

"Oh." He swallowed a little. "That's interesting. Guess things are pretty rough this movement."

"Not any worse than the others."

"I guess so. I know I've had a rough movement." Sigh. "My friend's sick. We're doing what we can but we're also trying to get home. Moving's been slow."

"Isn't that the truth?" The younger one tutted. "Between Warlord Heltek and Warlord Inoma's territory fights barely anyone can get through the Yolnoi quadrant."

The older sister grunted in agreement. "Traveling's dangerous with all the pirates and warlords."

"Warlords?" Lance pursed his lips. "I thought Yolnoi was under the Voltron Coalition."

"Six pheobs ago." The older sister cracked an eye open. "Where have you been?"

"That Coalition's been crumbling for phoebs."

"Wait. Hold on. What are you talking about? When did this happen? How long ago?"

The older sister had both eyes opened. "Since Emperor Lotor's disappearance two decapheobs ago."

"Just one decapheob sister."

"Feels longer."

Lance momentarily tuned them out as he gripped his head. _A year ago?_

"That - that doesn't make sense."

"Everyone knows about it. Voltron and Lotor got in some disagreement then disappeared. Now the empire's overrun with space pirates and warlords." The younger sister wrinkled her nose. "This stuff's making me really itchy."

"Me too," the older sister scratched her skin more than what was normal. "What's in this again?"

"Uh," Lance stammered as their faces started swelling up. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Ristin."

"...Is that pink powdery stuff from the pulp of a spiky fruit?"

"Yes."

Lance winced a little. "That sounds like one of the things I put in?"

* * *

 _'Control's not always good.'_

Shiro frowned as he pulled on his under armor. He found that strange coming from a Blade. They were the most controlled group he'd ever met. They were so controlled they rarely took risks until Voltron came along and pushed them to make risks together. _But those were calculated risks._ They were fifty-fifty whether they'd work or not. Plenty of forethought was put into those plans. There were times he had to make quick decisions. He was no stranger to that. He'd done his fair share of following his instincts. Most of the times it worked out in his favor. But sometimes...One time.

 _Zarkon's electric darkness was all over the Black Lion's cockpit. He yelled as he felt it ripping him apart. But his instincts were pushing him on, go forward. Keep going. You won't get another chance like this -_

"-iro?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Romelle. I'm sorry, were you asking me something?"

Romelle's pigtails were now one ponytail but still with the side braids. She had her hands together over her chest as she looked at him in concern. He hadn't known her long but there was something about her that made him want to protect her and it wasn't just because of what she'd already gone through with the Colony mess.

"I asked if you needed assistance with the armor."

"Oh." He lightly chuckled. "Yeah I probably do."

She quietly came forward. They started with the shin guards. Then the arm.

"Romelle?"

"Hm?"

"What made you trust Keith and Krolia?" He was looking off to the side. "They were complete strangers, people you'd never seen before but you told them what you saw. It could have been a trap."

She stopped fumbling with the armguard. "I didn't have anything to lose."

"It must have been more than that," he gently prodded.

"...I suppose...I trusted my instinct." Romelle smiled a little. "Yorak was also friendly."

 _Instinct._ He chuckled at that. "Animals are good tells."

"My father thought so too."

Someone cleared their throat. They saw Allura standing by with Yorak.

"I thought you'd need this," she held up the black and white helmet. "I can finish Romelle."

"Alright."

Allura put the helmet down to finish doing the ties of the armguard.

"How does your right side feel?"

"Better than yesterday."

"You were littered with bruises."

"And now I'm not."

"I forgot how impossible you can be," she mumbled under her breath.

"But not worse than a mind controlled clone?"

"No. Though...Kuron wasn't all bad either. At times." Pause. "But not completely you."

"...He did care for you." Shiro looked at the top of her head. "And the team. It was just hard with the witch in his head and the trauma of remembering the experimentation."

Her blue eyes darted up to his. He moved his gaze over to his helmet.

"Did Hunk and Pidge fix the comms?"

"Yes. The signal is stronger but cloaked from detection." She picked up his breast plate. "Could you hold it for a moment?"

He held the front piece while she went around with the back piece. He stayed still as her slender fingers slipped around his sides and connected the plates. She moved to the front, ran a hand over the top of the plate as if to smooth it over like cloth. She adjusted a lock along his shoulder so it clicked into place more securely.

"How does that feel?"

"Good. Solid. Everything's in place?"

"Yes. We'll be leaving the base in ten doboshes."

"You should go then." He held out the black bayard. "I'd still feel more comfortable if Keith had it."

Allura shook her head. "He said he'd tell you if he needs it. He won't be able to use it until Lance arrives."

"That's true."

"Let us know if any issues arise."

"Sure." He dematerialized the bayard into his right leg plate. "Allura?"

She halted by the doorway. The light from the hallway made her hair glow. He suddenly didn't remember what he was originally going to say. Yorak yawned next to her. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Shiro." She gave him a fond, chiding look. "You know there is no need for that." Her cheeks tinted just slightly if his eyesight wasn't failing him. "Not between us."

"All the same." He put his hand to the back of his neck. "I just wanted you to know."

She put a hand on Yorak and they disappeared. He let out a long breath. Now he just needed to get his head in gear. Follow his instincts. He put his helmet on with a soft snort.

 _Easier said than done._

* * *

Lance threw water on the daughters and then rushed out of the tent.

As he exited Coran was right in front of him, having been ready to enter. If Lance hadn't felt so high strung he might have noticed that Coran was looking pretty nervous himself.

"We need to go!" they said at the same time.

"What? Why?" Lance quickly asked while following Coran.

"Bad hand of _Politide._ Like your Earth poker."

"Quiznak Coran! I'm trying not to get my hands chopped off and you're gambling?!"

Coran snorted. "Who do you think put the ristin on the tray?"

"Wait, you _knew_ unilu are allergic to that stuff?"

"Well of course. I didn't think you'd actually be able to fix his daughters' skins. They look worse than a _molibo_ under five suns!"

"Coran," Lance grabbed his arm. "Does this mean you have -?"

He lifted up several vials. "Right here, boyo."

"Ok, you're my favorite."

There was yelling behind them. "And now we need to go!"

They ran to the docks. There were unilu there. They quickly switched directions.

"Hey," Lance panted, "I found out something big."

"Yeah?"

"Everyone thinks we fought Lotor," wheeze, "a decapheob ago!"

"What?! It's only been one movement!"

"I know!" He grabbed Coran's arm. "This way!"

They sharply turned down the alley, jumped over some barrels and then skidded to a halt. They were at the edge of the port. But there was no other way to go.

"Coran, do you trust me?"

"Depends."

"At least you're honest," Lance huffed. "I think we should jump into open space and Red will come."

"Ok, I don't trust that."

"Oh come on! Red's always saving Keith! Why wouldn't she come for me?"

"Have you bonded with her that strongly?"

"Well, she comforts me when I'm down. She's always swallowing me up before I can walk up the ramp. Those are good signs, right?"

Coran hurriedly looked around. "Why would I know?"

"Didn't King Alfor pilot her?"

"Yes. He did. But you paladins are doing things I never saw the older paladins do."

"Oh." The angry voices started getting louder. Lance frowned deeply, grabbed Coran's arm and declared, "We're jumping."

Lance ran with a reluctant Coran and then put his arms to his sides to propel him forward - he screamed with Coran as they dropped like dead weights.

"Why are we falling down in space?!"

"The port must have its own gravity over here!"

Lance's eyes bugged out. "Ship-ship-ship!"

"Use your jetpack!"

They yelled out as they narrowly dodged a ship but ended up bumping into the side of another one. Lance grabbed Coran to steady him then they ran along the top.

"We need to get out of the port's gravity!"

"Run hard then jetpack!"

The running helped but they started falling again.

"Mama Roja por favor-!" Lance took in a breath as he felt her presence. He looked down to see her positioned under them with her mouth wide open. "Coran!"

They put their arms across their chest as Red ate them. They bounced inside as Red flew off. Lance groaned as he untangled himself from Coran.

"Told ya she'd come." He patted the wall of the lion. "Te amor Roja."

The Lion purred loudly.

* * *

"Keith."

The paladin put his helmet on without acknowledging the speaker. Krolia sighed too softly for him to have heard. She took out her blade and flipped it so the handle was towards him. The flickering of the knife drew his eyes automatically.

"That's yours."

"I gave it to you."

"I can call the bayard when I need it," he shrugged.

"Remind me what happened the last time you tried to call it from your friend."

"...I have Black. She's enough."

"Keith," Krolia's tone softened fractionally. "Please."

He hit the side of his leg and then took it. Out of habit he had put the belted sheath so he already had a place for it. He turned his head to his mother.

"What will you do?"

"There are weapons in the training room."

"I could - "

"You're not familiar with these. They're older." She lifted her hand and lightly touched his shoulder. "Stay safe...my son."

He swallowed a lump. He merely nodded. She nodded back and then turned around. He started walking up Black's ramp then turned around suddenly.

"Krolia-"

She was no longer in the hangar. He softly cursed then went back up into the cockpit.

He needed to focus.

IB

IB

IB

AN: A lot of talking, I know. But I need this before all the fighting starts. So instead of three years passing in the Quintessence Field it's just one. Which does change several things.

I thought it was kind of ridiculous they hadn't talked about Haggar's worm holing abilities sooner and what that means. When they finally brought it up again in season eight I was like "YES! Now you're making all the connections! Finally!" It wasn't that hard to do lol. IDK I guess it was for suspense? There was a lot going on in season seven though.

Lance x Mama Red was definitely something I wanted to address. Then of course Romelle and Space Dad interaction because lol I felt it was weird they didn't interact. I mean if he's adopting another kid I think it's important for him to meet her right? XD

I'm trying to get into the right state of mind of what Shiro's going through. I feel like after dying he might be a little more cautious about trusting his instincts. But he's also upset because Krolia didn't have to cut his arm off to win the bout. There's just a lot on his mind right now.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you for your patience! I'm humbled people are still interested in what started off as a completely self indulgent story exploring the space family bonds and Shiro and has now grown into this story. :3

IB

IB

IB

"Did we lose them?" Coran voiced out.

Lance's heart was still racing from jumping off the space port. "I think so?" He tapped on his screens. "Mama Roja, do you see any angry Unilu ships?"

The Red Lion was quiet.

"I guess not." Lance let out a long sigh. "We better move it though. The sooner we get that poison out of Shiro the quicker we can ditch that stupid tracker."

"Yes." Coran's brows twisted upwards. "Lance, about what you said before we jumped – has it really been a decaphoeb?"

Lance's ease slid into tension.

"Yeah." He swallowed thickly. "A whole year's passed." He gripped the handles tightly. "When – _How_ did that happen? I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

"It had to be because of the Quintessence Field."

Coran shook his head. "I'd agree but Krolia, Romelle, and myself were in the castleship. I can tell you right now, that hadn't been a year." He lifted a corner of his mustache up. "This fellow would be much longer."

"Yeah, that's true."

"But perhaps…because the castle was nearby…" Coran rubbed the end of his mustache, "I suppose all those tears Lotor created distorted time even for us."

"Then combined with the Quintessence Field…" Lance looked back. "Quintessence is what Zarkon used to stay alive for so long, right?"

"Yes. Exposure to that much quintessence could be why we did not _visibly_ _age_ a decaphoeb." Coran harrumphed. "It's the only thing I can think of. I've not come across something like this before."

"But will we be ok?" Lance frowned. "Exposure to that much quintessence corrupts. I mean, _we_ _were_ starting to get pretty bloodthirsty in there. If it weren't for Allura snapping us out of it…We could have turned evil."

"Quintessence itself is merely energy. But being in the middle of battle, high strung and wanting to defeat Lotor – I can see how having that power available could be enticing."

The paladin lowered his eyes. "So it's the individual that corrupts it."

"Lance." Coran put a hand on his shoulder. "There is not _one_ being in the entire universe that is strong enough to withstand the temptation of that much power in a prolonged period of time. Even Alfor had mentioned feeling tempted when he went in there."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or just really wary of quintessence."

"It should make you feel both."

* * *

" _Allura?_ "

The princess halted mid-complaint but she kept trying to gently tug the first aid kit out of the space wolf's mouth. They were all waiting in their lions for the right moment but dealing with Yorak was more stressful than the waiting. Keith meant well, seeing as she had been expending energy with very little recuperation time. But this type of creature wasn't what she was used to dealing with.

"Yes Hunk?"

He hesitated in asking his question when he heard her strained voice.

 _"Are you ok?"_

"Fine," she grunted as she kept tugging. "No, actually. Yorak won't let go of the emergency kit. I don't understand how he found it to begin with." She frowned as his fluffy tail wagged. "It's almost like he thinks it's a game," she scolded.

Yorak tugged harder.

Hunk laughed. _"He probably thinks you are playing."_

"Excuse me?"

 _"I know he's a cosmic space wolf but he acts a lot like a dog. Earth's got a ton of those and oh man, they love playing Tug O' War. If you need him to let go, just tell him to but with plenty of authority."_

"Hmm." She frowned. "Let go."

The wolf rumbled out a growl.

"Yorak, Let. Go."

His tail slowed down.

"Drop it," she commanded. For extra emphasis she pointed to the floor. " _Now_."

He let out a huffy snort but opened his mouth. It loudly clattered to the floor. The kit handle had bite marks and gleamed with his drool. Allura grimaced as she moved it back to its proper place. She sat down with a sigh. Yorak barked. She jumped with the sound.

"Now what?" she nearly whined.

 _"Did you thank him?"_

"What?"

 _"Tell him he's a good boy. He needs the reassurance that he did what you wanted him to do."_

"Oh." She turned to see him looking at her. "Good…boy. Thank you."

He continued to stare with those glowing amber eyes. She pursed her lips as she remembered something Hunk did. She stretched her gloved hand out to his head. Using two fingers she ran her fingers along the top of his skull. His nostrils flared but he did not bark.

"Good boy," she murmured.

She used her whole hand to pet him. His eyes closed as she touched his ear.

"Oh, perhaps like the mice?"

She scratched behind his ear. He leaned into her hand. She smiled widely.

"Good _boy,_ " she enthused.

Both of her hands got into the petting. His tail eagerly wagged, hitting the floor with soft thuds.

"This isn't so terrible." She smiled.

Then he licked her face. She yelped in surprise. He kept his blue tongue out and went in for another lick.

"Ugh! It's so _wet_! How can a creature's tongue be so _long?_ "

Hunk chuckled on the line. " _I'll leave you two alone_."

"Wait, didn't you have a question?"

" _Yeah…but it can wait. It's more of a pondering than a question. You got your hands full anyways."_

She yelped again as Yorak got his front paws up on her chair.

"Stop _licking_ me! How can you still have _so_ much saliva after-"

Hunk laughed as he cut off his line with Allura.

 _Alteans must not have had canines as pets._ He knew they had something like cats and maybe kept mice seeing how comfortable Allura was with her little friends. _Which is so weird considering cats hunt mice. Unless Altean cats are vegetarian?_ He turned to look upwards.

"Do you happen to know?"

The Yellow Lion quietly hummed. Hunk's brows furrowed.

His question was actually a concern about the Lions that could technically wait seeing as he's waited this long already. It had been a suspicion, really. He ran the tests and nothing popped up so he pushed it aside. But after being in the Quintessence Field he realized there _was_ a problem with the Lions. Right now was probably not the time to ask…

He tapped his dashboard as he debated. He caved and opened up a channel.

"Hey Pidge?...Pidge!"

 _"Mm yeah?"_

"…Were you napping?"

There was a scoff. _"Of course not."_ There was metallic rummaging. _"Just tinkering with something while we wait. We should be moving soon though regardless of the weather. The Galra's right there. We still have the advantage."_

"Allura and Blue will let us know." He tapped the back of his other hand's knuckles. "Hey, on an unrelated note…well, I mean, I guess it could be somewhat related."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Do you - have you noticed a difference flying the Green Lion?"

 _"Yeah…"_

"Not as in experience." Hunk frowned. "You and I are the only ones who haven't switched Lions so the others probably didn't think about it." He thrummed his fingers faster. "Something's wrong with Yellow. My Lion's voice – in the beginning I could hear everything so clearly – her thoughts just _tumbled_ into my mind." He sighed. "I-I don't hear her like that anymore. The last time was in the Quintessence Field but it was so overwhelming, I could only grasp onto a couple of things – but after that her voice dialed back down again." His frown deepened. "Almost like…"

" _Her voice is locked up?"_ Pidge quietly asked.

"Yes! And she's trying to speak to me through a keyhole!"

The line was quiet.

" _Did you notice the change,"_ Pidge's voice went quieter, _"after Shiro disappeared?"_

Hunk closed his eyes.

All that time they had no idea where he went. What happened.

 _And it turned out Shiro had_ …

He could still remember the day Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane came into their classroom. He was dressed in the Garrison's olive uniform and had such a friendly smile. Hunk had been shocked to learn Shiro was Hawaiian Japanese – a pacific islander just like he was. And still so approachable after finishing Garrison training. Most of the recruiters that had come by were usually so stiff and rough.

 _"I'm gonna be a space pilot just like Shiro," Lance had declared at their lunchtime. "He's already making trips to Mars and stuff." He took a quick slurp of his juice. "Youngest astro-explorer in the Garrison since, ever."_

 _"Yeah. If you become a pilot," Hunk chimed in, "I can fix the spaceship."_

 _Lance beamed at him. He smiled back._

Hunk lifted his helmet up to wipe his eyes with the palm of his gloved hand. He took a moment to collect himself. Pidge stayed quiet on her end.

"…I think so." He cleared his throat when it caught. "Yeah." He sat back in his seat. "At first, I thought it was because we were missing a Head. But then Keith stepped up – I'm not saying it's his fault or he shouldn't have. That's not what I mean at all. But I had _thought_ their voices would return once we got a Head again."

 _"But that didn't happen."_

"No." He deeply frowned. "So what's wrong with them? We already ran diagnostics but nothing appeared. Now our Lions need charging when they hadn't been that dependent on the Castle for that."

 _"Hunk."_

"And we're low on power and lost in space with a whole battalion of cruisers coming for Shiro and we're _trapped_ here on this deserted planet with no water, no vegetation, no backup plans or Lance to form Voltron -"

 _"Hunk! Calm down. Yes, we're in a really bad spot. Yeah, we don't have another plan."_ Pause. _"But we're together,"_ her voice trembled a little. _"And I know that sounds so stupid and illogical but – whenever things get hairy – that fact calms me."_

Hunk sucked in air. Pidge rarely talked so personally like this.

 _"I…spent most of my life with just Matt as a friend and that was great but -"_ her voice was shaky, _"it really sucked being alone at school. Then Matt went into the Garrison and went missing…"_ She took in a long breath. _"I know I got moody and grumpy when you guys would come into my workspace or came knocking on my door to play video games but I also…liked it. Because it meant there were people that wanted me around. People that weren't my mom or dad or even Bae Bae. Because. You guys…"_

"We're your space family," Hunk smiled with some tears in his eyes.

 _"I was going to say friends…"_ She laughed a little. _"…but yeah. I guess we are."_

"Open up your arms."

 _"Why-"_

"Are they open?"

Sigh. _"Yeah."_

"Ok. Now wrap them around yourself real tight." Hunk did the same as he spoke. "And there's your hug from me."

 _"You're a dork."_

"Love you too Pidge."

 _"…Hunk, I still don't know what's wrong with the Lions."_

"But we'll figure it out. As a team."

 _"Yeah. As a family."_ Pause. _"Maybe not now though."_

Their comms beeped for a group line. They pressed it.

"What's on your mind young paladin?" Coran murmured. "You've been far too quiet."

"It's just - the Coalition, the Blades – _Matt_." Pause. "The unilu said they'd been falling apart for six months now."

Coran looked down. "Let's hope the damage is not too bad."

"…Hope." Lance swallowed a lump. "Isn't there more we can do?"

"More -?" Coran softly huffed. "Hope is _everything_."

Lance looked away. "Hope is just something you do when you've run out of options."

"Maintaining hope – that's one of the hardest things to do. There's a reason why it's one of the first things an enemy tries to take away." Coran looked around the cockpit of the Red Lion, both familiar and new with Lance sitting in the chair. "It's what guides many great men. In the darkest of times – it is hope that fuels the weary and rallies the broken hearted."

Lance turned fully to Coran. "You came up with that on the spot?"

"That's what Alfor used to say," a small smile appeared on Coran's face. "Even when Altea was – well." He closed his eyes briefly. "I still want to believe in hope. I know how foolish that sounds, but…it's what keeps me going." He cleared his throat and put on a chipper tone. "After all, it's not over until we're dead."

Lance quirked a brow at the change of tone.

"Coran?"

"Mm?"

"...You've done a lot for us. For _me_. You even came on this mission. You've done so much – I've never actually thanked you for it. So." He held his hand out. "Thank you."

Coran's eyes misted. "Come here big boy."

"Ow!" Lance yelped as he was enveloped in a tight hug. "Ow ow…"

Coran lessened the hug just slightly. "We may be from different planets," he sniffed as his feelings started overwhelming him, "and your ears the most hideous in the universe-"

"-Hey!"

"-but Allura and I –" Coran's voice broke, "we've found a home in all of you."

Lance's eyes were wide and wet as he felt the older Altean shake in the embrace. Not for the first time Lance wondered just how much grief did Coran hide from all of them. He squeezed Coran good and tight.

"Us too, Coran." Lance buried his face in his shoulder. "You know that, right? That it goes both ways?"

The Altean let out a short chuckle. "… _Now_ I know."

* * *

 _"Hey Keith."_

In the Black Lion Keith looked over the weather readings.

"Shiro. Are you guys in place?"

 _"Almost. We're headed over to the cannons."_

"Ok. I need another reading from Blue. Let me bring in Allura."

Allura was in the middle of talking when she answered. _"-over my face! Ugh. Keith, I really do not need Yorak with me. He keeps licking me and it is very wet and unsanitary -"_

Shiro laughed. Keith smiled at the sound. It had been far too long since he'd heard that.

 _"That means he likes you,"_ Shiro chuckled. _"That's a very good sign Allura."_

 _"If that's the case, I would prefer that he despise me."_

Keith shook his head. If she only knew how long it had taken Yorak to lick his hand…

"He probably just wants to be in contact with you. Try putting your hand on his back. He likes that."

 _"…I suppose I could try…If it'll stop the slobbery mess."_ There was a pause quickly followed by a sharp gasp. _"Keith, his head's on my lap!"_

"Wha- " Keith felt his eye twitch. "He didn't do that with me until after a _month_."

 _"This is much more distracting than earlier."_ She grunted. _"He won't move. I don't want to use too much force or I could hurt him."_

Shiro was laughing again.

"Just leave him alone," Keith sighed. "He's not bothering you."

 _"Well, no…"_

 _"Maybe once you're piloting he'll back off,"_ Shiro offered.

"Yeah. He should."

 _"If you think so…then I suppose this is fine."_

"Allura, can you and Blue send another sonar reading?"

 _"Of course Keith. Hold on."_

Shiro's voice could be heard but it was obviously not directed at them. Keith muted the line so he could only hear. He tapped his finger against the chair's seat. _I hadn't expected Yorak to get attached to her so quickly._ Seemed like everyone was. He allowed himself a long sigh. _Better than the opposite, I guess._

 _"I'm sending it now."_

Keith unmuted his line. He frowned as he looked it over.

"I still don't see an opening."

 _"Nor do I. However, looking at the weather patterns we've gathered thus far I suspect we'll see it soon."_

"We'll wait then." Keith grunted. "I'm going to check on the others."

 _"Good. I've already sent the readings to them."_

He opened up the line. Pidge and Hunk answered quickly.

 _"Uh Keith?"_ Hunk called out. _"I think our hole to punch is coming up."_

"Yeah it is. Ready Hunk?"

 _"Well yeah. I mean, I don't know how fast Yellow will be but I'll try to follow."_

 _"Remember to keep an eye on your Lion's energy level," Pidge chimed in. "I added it on the bottom left corner of everyone's main screen."_

Hunk laughed. _"That looks like an HP."_

Keith frowned. "A what?"

 _"Hit Points. Like in video games."_

 _"Oh, like the Monsters and Mana essence meter,"_ Allura added. " _I see._ "

 _"Lance will be happy once he sees it."_

"Guys," Keith sighed. "Can we talk games later?"

 _"Aw,"_ Pidge crooned. _"Keefy feeling left out."_

"That's not why I –"

 _"Keith, it sounds like the green health bar in Street Fighter,"_ Shiro's voice came over the comms. _"You know, that thing that shifts to yellow and red –"_ his chuckle cut himself off, _"you kept thinking it was like the streetlights."_

There was a collective pause before Hunk laughed.

 _"Oh-m-g Keith,"_ Hunk wheezed. " _So you thought ha-haha you could only attack when the bar was green *wheeze*, slowed down your attacks in yellow, then just stopped in red?"_

There was a chorus of chortles and giggles. Keith groaned out loud.

" _I'm-I'm sorry,"_ Allura tried apologizing through her laughter. _"I'm so soorrryy – I-I cannot stop. Simply the thought of it-!"_

 _"Hee hee, Hunk, 'Lura sto-op."_ Pidge snorted uncontrollably. " _Or I'm gonna – I'm gonna peeee."_

"It was my first time playing a video game."

 _"And you did pretty good, all things considered."_

"Shiro," Keith flatly said. "Just stop."

 _"Y-Yeah,"_ Pidge giggled. _"Leave him at least one HP of dignity."_

"I'm muting you guys," Keith muttered. "Just stay on your toes."

The giggling subsided.

 _"That's a very weak stance,"_ Allura chided. _"Why would you suggest such a thing?"_

 _"It's just a saying,"_ Keith heard Shiro start to explain before he closed the line.

He took off his helmet so he could rub his face.

Waiting was the worst part for him even when he was on missions with the Blades. His body was always tense, coiled and ready for action. He now knew the restlessness was a part of being Galra. They were a race that did not do well stagnant and motionless. For that reason sparring was a part of their daily routine.

 _…A part of my_ _routine_.

He looked down at his helmet. He traced the white V against the bold red of his armor. It was such a flashy color. Made him stand out completely. Yet he was still drawn to it – would have chosen it himself if he had the option. It was a shade lighter than his jacket but still good.

 _Shiro quirked a brow as the teen lifted up the jacket._

 _"That's very…red."_

 _"Like a firetruck," Keith quietly said._

 _"…Yeah." Shiro's smile softened. "It'll look good on you."_

 _Keith felt his mouth lift up into a slight smile. Then down into a grimace as Shiro ruffled his hair._

 _"Quit it!"_

Keith bent his head down so his forehead touched the helmet. _You would have liked Red, pops._ She was the fastest Lion. Reliable. _Just like your hovercycle_. Sometimes…he could swear he could hear her in the back of his mind. But it was just in his head.

He lifted his head back up. Slipped the helmet on.

He looked ahead of him, saw the ultraviolet edged holoscreens and lighting overhead. Being in the cockpit of the Black Lion was still intimidating. Definitely nothing like being in the Red Lion. Red was always purring to him, sharing a plethora of ideas and thoughts until he'd have to tell her to dial it back but with a half-cocked grin on his face. She was as restless as him to get a move on.

He folded his hands in front of him. Not for the first time…he wondered.

* * *

Lance pulled out of the hug to wipe his eyes.

"Actually, could I get another one?"

Coran smiled widely. Lance closed his eyes as he squeezed his crazy space uncle. He pulled away again feeling much less stress even though they actually hadn't solved anything.

"We should probably tell the rest about the time jump."

Lance tapped onto the communal comms channel but it was static.

"The storm must be interfering," Coran sighed.

"Plus the distance." Lance pursed his lips. "I'll try again when we're closer."

"What's that?"

"Hm?"

Lance looked down at the corner of his screen. "Hey, an HP bar!"

"A what?"

"Like in video games. It measures how many more hits your character can take before it's game over."

"Sounds like an essence meter."

"…It's less than half though." Lance's amusement was cut short. "Is that for the Red Lion?"

"Perhaps."

Coran and Lance shared a worrying frown.

"Why do we have one now when we didn't before?"

"Someone must have added it after running a diagnostics test."

"Probably Pidge." Lance frowned. "How do I add more juice to the meter?"

"The castleship had been providing the energy."

"But not the whole time. In the beginning," Lance's face scrunched up in memory. "It felt different."

Keith frowned. "What's going on with you and Shiro?"

Black was silent. He felt his brow tick.

"What happened? Shouldn't you two still be connected?"

There was a faint rumble but he couldn't make it out.

"This wasn't the plan," he murmured. "I was _only_ piloting you until we got Shiro back. You know, your _actual_ paladin?" He let out a frustrated sound. "Or if you two _aren't_ connected anymore…" He fisted the handles in front of him, "why does my bond with you feel so…muddled?"

Coran tilted his head. "Different how?"

"I-It's hard to explain. It felt like…the Lion and I fed off of each other. Gave each other strength." Lance clenched the handles. "But I was in Blue then." He looked to Coran. "Flying Red feels different than that. I mean, I can hear her so I know there is a bond…" he bit his lip as he finally voiced out his deep gut concern, "but I don't know if it's _the_ bond I'm supposed to have."

In the security of the cockpit, Keith admitted to himself what he was afraid to tell the others.

"I'm not hearing all of your voice."

It wasn't like that the first time he piloted Black to stop those beasts from attacking Shiro. Then again, when he used Black's wings to get to Lotor he could have sworn he felt _wind_. Even recently when she told him to lift his hand for the bayard to be teleported to him it had been crisp and clear.

But outside of those times, it felt -

"Incomplete," he muttered in bewilderment. "Why is that?"

The Lion was quiet. He sighed.

"If you don't know you can just say so."

Even her scoff sounded too light.

"Number Three," Coran clasped his shoulder. "I honestly don't know what to tell you."

Lance's shoulders dipped down a little. "I had the feeling you'd say that."

"It's ok not to know _everything_. Sometimes you just got to go with your instinct."

"What if your instincts are _wrong_?"

"Then you ignore it."

Lance gave him a flat look. "Then what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"Trust in the other's instincts. And if they're wrong, ignore it."

"You're not making any sense!"

"Not everything has to. But you learn what does, gradually and slowly."

Lance clutched his head. "I'd rather you go back to singing."

Coran perked up. "Certainly!"

* * *

Krolia, Romelle, and Shiro walked together to the cannons room.

Romelle was thinking out loud, as was typical. Shiro made sounds of acknowledgment but otherwise he seemed lost in thought. Krolia's eyes narrowed on him. Then her ears twitched upon catching the sound of her son's voice. _He's listening to the comms in his helmet._ He softly chuckled at something that was said and then spoke into his comms.

Romelle switched to humming as they walked.

Krolia found that Coran did the same thing time to time. The humans' and Alteans' desire for sound was not something Krolia could relate to though the similarities between the two races were fascinating to consider. She didn't have much data on either but just physiology alone piqued a mild interest. Their civilizations were so far apart from each other yet they had so much in common.

Shiro slowed his walking to a sudden stop. Romelle's humming cut off as she halted. Krolia paused behind them.

Shiro felt it again.

A pulse deep inside. He softly shuddered as his temples hurt -

 _He shuddered as he felt the sharp pulse in his mind. Another unwanted probe except this time he could feel the sting as hungry claws gripped and tugged at him from an unseen cord, a thread that should be pure being tainted and marred -_

 _"Shiro?" one of the paladins called out._

 _He couldn't even tell who was calling out to him. He gasped out of the intrusion._

 _"I-I'm fine. Let's just get to that shield and fix it."_

 _"Still feels weird that we're helping out the Galra," Lance idly commented._

 _"On an occupied planet," Allura added in._

 _"They need help and that's what Voltron does," Hunk chimed in. "Right Shiro?"_

 _"Shiro?"_

 _"Shiro?"_

"Shiro?"

He did not respond. Romelle said his name louder. He took a breath in. Krolia's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of amber in his eyes but it was too fleeting for her to be sure about.

"Yeah?" Shiro said in answer to his name.

"Lance said the Lions are tied to an element." Romelle tilted her chin on her forefinger. "Is that true?"

Both Krolia and Shiro gave her a slow blink.

 _I thought she was going to ask about why he stopped._ Krolia shook her head. It appeared they both suddenly stopped for entirely different reasons. However, when it came to Shiro she was more concerned as to why he did especially with the Black Bayard on his person. Krolia crossed her arms. As a spy, figuring out the unknown was a part of her job.

 _But this…_

She didn't even know where to start.

"The Lions do," Shiro amusedly answered. He continued walking, making the young Altean walk. Krolia silently followed. "You want to try guessing them?"

"Sure." Romelle shrugged. "Red is probably fire, Blue is water," she ticked off her fingers, "Yellow's earth, Green is…plants?"

"Forest, but yeah, plants. Essentially." They were in the cannon room now. He looked around for the cannon's control pad. Krolia went to do the same at another station. "Black's the guardian of the sky."

"Like air?" Romelle tilted her head. "In _space_?"

"Well, if we're being technical," Shiro chuckled shortly, "all of the Lions' elements aren't in _actual_ space. It's not until we're on a planet that we can use their elements." He paused to think that through. "Barring the flaming sword. But that might have to do with our combined quintessence creating the flame."

"You'd know better than I." She pursed her lips in thought. "But I saw Keith use the Black Lion's wings when he returned with you." She tapped her chin. "So then Black was able to use her elemental power in the void of space. Where there's no air." She put a hand on her forehead as her thin brows deeply furrowed. "I don't understand this."

Krolia let out a low hum of agreement.

Shiro blinked as he let Romelle's statement sink in.

"Flying Black – it _does_ feel like she's drifting on wind currents. Initially I didn't think twice about it since that's how I flew on Earth." His eyes unfocused. "Maybe saying that she's manipulating air isn't correct. Maybe…there's more to Black's power than I thought." His eyes refocused, albeit with some melancholy. "But that's not for me to wonder about anymore."

"Why not?"

He found the square control pad. "She's with Keith now."

"Allura told me she can hear Blue." Romelle crossed her arms. "If they have feelings and form bonds, I don't see why the Black Lion couldn't _still_ be tied to you. If saving your essence isn't a sign of an attachment, I don't know what is."

"…Maybe."

"But you don't think so?"

He gave a small shrug. "I can feel our bond weakening."

"Is it though?"

"What do you mean?"

Romelle sighed long.

Unbeknowst to her, Krolia had paused to listen in as well.

"I don't know anything about robotic lions with thoughts," she pressed her forefinger to her forehead. "But when my mother carried Bandor…it felt like my parents switched their love to him. Like I was being replaced." She fingered the pouch where Bandor's communicator was. "When he was finally born and I grew close to him, I realized that their love for me wasn't gone. Our dynamics just _changed_." She swallowed a lump. "We were still family."

She started upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned briefly to see Krolia standing behind her now.

Shiro lightly smiled in front of her. "…Romelle," he put his arm around her shoulders and stepped into a gentle hug. "Thank you for sharing that."

Romelle leaned into the hug as her eyes closed. Then she stepped back. He took the cue and let go. Krolia removed her hand. Romelle used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"I hope it helps," she faintly smiled.

"It does," he smiled. "You've given me something to think about."

Her smile grew.

Shiro's attention turned back to the comms in his helmet upon hearing the sudden activity.

* * *

Allura called Keith back. He picked up immediately.

 _"Team! The storm, the punch-!"_

"Hunk!" Keith called out.

 _"Go man! I'm behind you!"_

He felt his arms tense as he pushed the handles out. _It's go time._ Despite the high stakes he felt that thrill of adrenaline. The Black Lion ran out of the hangar and into the storm. The winds hit them instantly. Keith gritted his teeth as he tried flying through it.

"Allura, I need a flight path!"

 _"Is Black not assisting?"_

Keith spared a quick look. "None of her screens are showing me anything!"

He grunted as Black's rear paw hit something. Then she scrapped the side of her body against some rock formation. Her screens blared red in warning.

* * *

Shiro placed a hand over his thigh armor plate.

The bayard appeared in his hand.

* * *

Black's screen lit up.

Keith stared at the flight plan.

 _"Hang on Keith!"_ Hunk called out.

He thrusted his arm out without the distraction of questions. Black roared as she kicked off of something. Out of the corner of the screens Keith saw it was the Yellow Lion. Just like the flight plan had showed.

"Thanks Hunk!"

 _"Anytime."_

 _"Here's a path,"_ Allura sounded out. _"But you need to be quick. The shifting winds keep changing the course."_

 _"Team,"_ Shiro sounded out. " _We misjudged. Hunk, you need to lead and Keith will hold onto your lion's back legs."_

 _"Wait what?"_

Keith grunted as the storm tried pushing Black around. "We need your Lion's ability to drill through the storm. I'll use Black's boosters to give you power."

 _"Ugh, spinning. I didn't prepare myself to –"_

 _"You can do this,"_ Shiro firmly said. _"You have done this. You got us to Allura, remember?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Pidge chimed. _"Show us what a senior Leg can do!"_

 _"…Ok,"_ Hunk breathed in deep. _"Hold on Keith!"_

 _"Hunk I've sent the path to you,"_ Allura cut in. _"I believe in you!"_

Black clung on. Once Hunk started spinning the Black Lion's boosters lit up.

* * *

Shiro's head was turned away as he focused.

The bayard glowed in his hand as his eyes. Meanwhile Krolia pulled up the cannon's light purple controls. She grunted as she was barely able to move it.

"Romelle," she called out. "Can you move your cannon?"

The Altean read the Galran on the screen and selected the controls like Keith taught her. Once in front of her she took a firm grip of the handles. She pursed her lips as she struggled to move it.

"Not really."

Krolia cursed louder. Shiro noticed. He turned down the comms for now.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe." Romelle pouted. "The cannon's stuck on both of these." She stepped aside. "Could you give it a try?"

He set his feet wide and tried twisting one handed. "That's hard," he muttered. "They weren't like this before. Something must be stuck."

"Can't we just move to the other cannon?"

He sighed. "Tactically, the location of this one's better." He tapped on the screen. A 3-D model of the cannon was on. "Plus, Hunk and Pidge allocated power to both of these ones." He moved the image so he could see the rotation part of the cannon. He double tapped. There was a blinking red outline. "Shoot. There's rocks in the way. See here? The storm must have shifted them."

"Same with this one," Krolia called out.

"Quizack." Romelle wrinkled her nose. "Couldn't we just clear it?"

"Ideally yes," Krolia murmured.

"Well, it _is_ in one of the mountain's crevasses. The wind shouldn't be an issue." He zoomed out so he could see the full cannon. "But someone would have to clear it from outside the base."

"I could do it." Romelle pointed at herself. "I'm strong enough."

"No," Krolia pointed at the cannon. "You need to stay. It takes both hands to press the trigger on the handles."

"And I only got one," Shiro waved his hand in slight annoyance. "I'm _acutely_ aware of that."

"Save the attitude for later." Krolia arched a brow. "You need proper gear."

He materialized the black bayard.

"I got what I need."

Krolia grunted. "I'll take you to the basement." She moved, then looked over her shoulder. "I'll return shortly Romelle."

"Ok."

Shiro and Krolia ran off.

Krolia forced a sliding door open and stepped aside to let Shiro through first.

"You were talking to the Lion."

He paused for a split second. "Not really. Just adding boost through the bond."

"With your own quintessence?" Krolia took the lead again. "Sounds like a perfect way to drain yourself."

"Keith needed it."

"For a bond that's fading," Krolia spared him a side glance, "you are still rather attune to the Lion."

"I don't get it either."

"Perhaps it is as Romelle suggested."

He stared straight ahead as they ran. His instincts told him it was fading.

… _Or is it just different? And why?_

"I can't think about that right now."

Krolia hummed. "We're here."

They slowed down as they entered the base of the cannons. It was dusty and filled spare parts just littered all over the floor. Shiro stepped around a fallen beam.

"I suppose I don't need to turn on the lights then."

Shiro turned to Krolia. Her eyes glowed in the darkness. He looked around them in sudden awareness. He hadn't even realized that the lights would need to be turned on. At least, he should have needed them. _Did the bond change because of the Lion or because of…me?_ He shook his head of that thought. It wasn't conductive or helpful to their current problems.

"Is there a line to tie me to?"

"It should be over here."

IB

IB

IB

AN: More questions than answers, I know. But so does canon and I wanted to try to answer some of that. I threw in some headcanons and will continue to do so. Next chapter will be more Shiro focused. And angst (so far that I've written).


End file.
